


Return of the Heir

by Gunmetal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Transformers as knights, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: Not knowing of his true past, Megatron lives his current life as a slave to a small family on an energon farm. But when he is sold to a new home, he learns of an unexpected truth about his past, turning his world upside down. With the help of new found allies, he will be forced to make a life altering decision that will change the world as he knows it forever.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this has been in my head recently and the ideas wouldn't stop coming. Don't worry, A Chance at Freedom will still be updated along with this one. I hope you enjoy this new twist on some other medieval transformers fics and now on with the show. 
> 
> Time Units :These are taken from the Allspark Almanac  
> Stellar Cycle- Year  
> Orbital Cycle- Month  
> Deca Cycle- Week  
> Solar Cycle- Day  
> Mega Cycle- Hour  
> Cycle- Minute  
> Nanoklik- Second

_Long Ago, Cybertron was nothing more than a planet inhabited by barbarians. The two tribes warred constantly for fuel, land, and other resources. Centuries pasted and the tribes grew into mighty kingdoms. The two kingdoms lay upon the Radon River and grew even more when they discovered how to turn the minerals mined from the depths into currency, armor, weapons, and other useful tools such as building materials._

_In the northern hemisphere lay the kingdom of Iacon under the rule of King Powered Convoy and Queen Brightstar. They ruled Iacon with firm authority and fairness, and the citizens loved their leaders with no known bounds. The economy of Iacon focused on building materials, currency formation, and other personal aspects. The northern hemisphere also brought a harsh cold season where nothing would hardly grow and the river would freeze over preventing mining operations. However, come the return of the warm season, the economy would flourish once again._

_Iacon was not focused on any war aspects of life as their neighbors to the south were. Kaon was inhabited by warframes. Their king Novatron ruled much like his northern counterparts, but he had still yet to find a queen. Kaon lay just to the north of the Manganese Mountains, which was home of the head to the Radon River. The economy here was focused on armor and weapons manufacturing. They would trade with Iacon for currency, building supplies, and other items for the weapons and armor they made. A few centuries passed before Novatron met his future queen, Amethyst. To him, her name was a perfect fit since her armor was as purple as the gem itself._

_Several centuries passed before both kingdoms were blessed with heirs to their respective thrones. Queen Brightstar gave birth to a young prince who had blue and white armor with a few red accents on his hips. They took part of his name after a starry constellation named Ultra Maximus, meaning ‘great one’, his name became Ultra Magnus._

_In Kaon, Amethyst gave birth to a little mech with purple and sliver armor with black accents. Novatron and Amethyst couldn’t have been prouder than anything in the world when they gazed upon their son. They named him after the ancient word for bravery, Megazarak._

_The two princes grew in the guidance of their creators and were taught in the ways of the gods that watched over them. Occasionally, the two families would meet to discuss trade matters and the two sparklings would always get into mischief and run away laughing with arms full of rust sticks from the dispenser rooms._

_They finally grew into their adult years and Ultra Magnus took over his parent’s thrones after they died of old age. Megazarak, however, was still under his creators; he didn’t mind though, it only meant more learning for him._

_Disaster struck a few orbital cycles later when an age-old enemy reared its head, Cybonic Plague. The virus was from when the kingdoms were still just tribal bands of wonders; total combined, the outbreak killed a quarter of the population, including Megazarak’s parents. The young warframe took over his sire’s throne and began the rebuilding process._

_In Iacon, Ultra Magnus didn’t want to believe that the virus came from out of know where, but there was nothing that could be done about it. The only thing that worried him how was his city going to rebuild after several buildings were burned to prevent the disease. He issued a proclamation that the lowest caste was to be employed to rebuild the city and in return they would be free of taxes for the next stellar cycle._

_Stellar cycles passed and the kingdoms slowly rebuilt to their former glory. In the time that was passed Megazarak grew worried when he saw slaves being used to unload the river transports and he knew that slavery was outlawed, punishable by death in Kaon, but he couldn’t interfere since they weren’t his citizens._

_A few centuries later Ultra Magnus was blessed with a healthy mechling with his queen, Iceflare making him the heir to Iacon’s throne. He was red and blue with slivery accents. He also had yellow patches on his servos and two stripes on his helm behind his audio fins. His sire named him from the mythological name of the thirteenth prime, Optimus Prime._

_Megazarak was also experiencing his own sparkling’s birth and when his first sound came from his vocalizer, it made his spark soar. But, sadly the medics soon told him that Ironstar lost to much energon to survive even with treatment. He went over to her berth side and held her servo as she said her final goodbyes to her mate and newborn son._

_The king of Kaon stayed in the room for a long time before he came up with a name for his son. He pulled the little mechling up to his face and named him like his creators did, naming after the ancient word for courage, Megatron._

_A few orbital cycles later, seeing a slave trader in the square trying to sell his ‘merchandise’ to his people, the king had had enough. The next solar cycle he rode out for Iacon to meet with the king to ask polity for him not to sell slaves in his city. When he got there, he was lead into the throne room where he met the smiling face of his old friend and ally._

_“King Ultra Magnus, I have come to ask you to tell the trader who was trying to sell slaves to my people to back off. I have not confronted him on the issue since he is not my citizen, but I do ask that your merchants respect Kaonite law.”_

_The Iacon king looked at his old friend with slight interest “if you want to stop the merchants from selling their goods, then it is the same as telling us you don’t want to trade anymore.”_

_Megazarak by this point was livid, “you expect me to tell your citizens to stop, and risk lose of commerce or even worse possible war is they complain to you, I think not. All I ask is for the selling of slaves to stop within Kaon borders and cities.”_

_“Well I am sorry you feel that way and since you don’t want to at least see if your people would rather turn a blind optic to the new wave of this type of commerce then I have no choice, I hereby suspend all trade with your kingdom and we will show you what it means to refuse our goods.”_

_The Kaon king frowned at his old friend now enemy, “If it is war you want, then we will be standing ready to defend our people.”_

_Loud crashing woke Megazarak in the middle of the night along with his son’s crying, he ran over to the balcony in his berthroom and saw the army of Iacon marching towards the main gate. The king knew that if they found his son, it would all be over. He ordered for his captain of the guard to follow him to the royal gardens where his queen spent most of her time when she was still alive. The two mechs left through a hidden doorway and down to the banks of the Radon River. Megazarak carefully placed his still infant son into a metal crate and wrapped him in his favorite blanket that his carrier made for him. The small silver, black, and red mechling cried at being out in the cold, but soon quieted his sire started to hum a lullaby._

_The king desperately wanted to stay with his son, but his captain told him he was needed on the front lines. The lord of Kaon closed his optics after saving an image of his son in his memory banks, then pushed the crate into the calm moving waters of the Radon; eventually the crate was out of sight and gone was his son._

_“Don’t forget you are my son, you will grow up in a different world and may not remember who you truly are, but one day I will be gone and will leave you the sole heir to my throne. Your people will mourn your absence, but one day you will return, return to you people, your city, your home. Goodbye my son, Prince Megatron Heir to the Kaon Throne.”  
_


	2. A New Day

_“Don’t forget you are my son, you will grow up in a different world and may not remember who you truly are, but one day I will be gone and will leave you the sole heir to my throne. Your people will mourn your absence, but one day you will return, return to you people, your city, your home. Goodbye my son, Prince Megatron Heir to the Kaon Throne.”_

Novaton woke up with a start from his dream. The dream that had haunted him for several days now had returned once again. “It must be my processor playing trick on me.” The white and blue mech looked outside the window a saw that Hadeen was slowly rising over the horizon. He threw back the mesh sheets and walked outside. He hummed to himself as he fed the mechanimals and gathered the crystal berries that he knew would please the sparklings of his masters.

When he got back inside he saw that his master, Timegazer was getting ready to go and do the chores. “The morning chores are all done and I have something for the little ones.” He pulled some bright blue crystal berries and the two femmlings ran over squealing in joy.

“Thank you Novaton.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Novaton watched Starfire and Copperheart were two of his master’s most precious things in his life and the he vowed that if anyone dared to harm them, they would have to go through him first. “Thank you for doing the morning chores Novaton, but I told you to stay off your ankle joint for a few days since Dusthoof kicked you yesterday.

The teenage mech understood what his master meant, Dusthoof was the temperamental zaphorse they owned, and a stupid mistake on his part resulted in him getting kicked; not once but twice. Once in the ankle and one in the nether regions. “I understand master, just wanted you to have time with the family, the wind felt strange today; like a storm is coming.”

They all knew Novaton had some special talents, like being able to feel things no one else could; for instance, he and the mech were out in the field when he turned tailpipe and ran. When Timegazer got back to the home, there was a dead Pneumalion laying on the ground and from what his mate Coalfire told him was where the sparklings where playing just moments before.

He may be a slave in the eyes of everyone else, his daughters saw him as an older brother who would protect them from everything. “Ok, well we will need to be sure and keep the gallium’s close to the house today and make sure their house is secure before it hits. However, I will do that and you will help Coalfire in the house, I don’t need you to injure yourself any worse since the harvest is coming up”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

The day progressed and when all the chores were done, the femmlings practically drug Novaton outside to the stream that ran off the Radon and by the house. Novaton sat on the bank and watched as the little ones splashed around. A little while later he heard the thunder roll off the ever-closing in clouds and called the little ones inside. By the time they got there, Coalfire scolded them for being soaking wet, but was glad they were safe. Novaton was scolded by Timegazer by disobeying his orders, but was also glad he was ok.

Not to far away in the fortress where the royal family of Iacon lived, the young prince was studying his sire’s old war maps to better his strategy skills. His studies could grow taxing and the only courses that interested him were history and learning the cultures of other city-states. History was his favorite by-far and his sire had a hard time finding old manuscripts for his eager son to read.  

He got so board, that he got up and walked over to his shelf and pull a book down and opened to his favorite entry, _The Lost Heir,_ his sire used to tell him a simplified version of the story when he was a sparkling, about how the heir was lost to evil villains who took the child from his home, never to be seen again. The grief of the little one’s creators caused the kingdom to fall into darkness forever.

He did tell his only creation that one day everyone hoped that the heir would return and the sun would once again shine upon the city of Kaon. He always wanted to know the true story, but at the time he was told he was to young to understand the true story so, he stuck with the version he always knew.  

Optimus, knew his father wouldn’t lie to him, so he closed the book and put it back on the shelf. His fire in the burner was going out, his old roomkeeper finally died of old age and though his sire put pressure on him to find a new one, he refused since it was something he could do himself. His carrier agreed and his sire backed down, not wanting to anger his queen and son. Sadly, his carrier died of a sickness that came so suddenly that no one knew what it was. This left him alone with his ever-changing sire, he would not see his son for days at a time and the only time he saw him was at the evening meal.

Hadeen soon set on the western horizon, giving way to starry skies as a break in the clouds passed overhead and the prince of Iacon cleaned himself in his private soaking pool and when he laid down on his berth, he stared at the beautifully engraved celling and wondered, what would happen he the heir of Kaon returned and would they be willing to help end the ever-growing problem within his own city? He leaned over and blew out the energon flame lantern beside his berth and fell into recharge.

On the outskirts of Iacon, Novaton was telling a story to Starfire and Copperheart with his servos in the firelight on the wall. When he finished the little ones pleaded for one more story and that’s when Timegazer stepped in. “How about the story of The Lost Heir.” The little ones squealed and jumped into Novaton’s lap and listened as their sire retold the tale that they had heard about in school only this one was told with Timegazer playing some music he always played every now and then.

Novaton had never heard this story before and he wondered if it were true, but his was lost in thought that he didn’t realize that the story was over and the younglings had fallen asleep in his lap.

The almost adult mech lay in his berth thinking about the little one from his story, how it was taken from it’s family and taken somewhere only Primus knew. The only problem was no one knew what the little one looked like and so no one ever looked for him, the creators were to lost in grief to go out and look for their creation. He vowed to find the little one and bring it home to the grieving family so their city could once again see the sun. Novaton fell asleep listening to the rain fall upon the roof and dreamed of one day fulfilling his vow.


	3. Sold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week.

_He vowed to find the little one and bring it home to the grieving family so their city could once again see the sun. Novaton fell asleep listening to the rain fall upon the roof and dreamed of one day fulfilling his vow._

Hadeen soon rose over the horizon and woke Novaton up from his slumber. His ankle felt better this morning and he went out to check on the energon crystals that grew out in the fields. The cold season harvest was coming up and it wouldn’t be long before they would go into the city to deliver their quota. The stipulation was that if they fulfilled the quota on time then what ever wasn’t sold was there’s to keep.

The young mech went about inspecting the tools needed for harvest and checking Dusthoof’s harness when he was interrupted by his master. “You forgot to come in for breakfast.”

Scrap, he forgot about that again. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” His master never beat him for disobedience, but there was one time when he was younger he was whipped by a city guard for accidently knocking an argon apple off a stand. Timegazer was furious about it, telling the guard he was just a youngling and he was still learning. It took him a couple of days to recover, but the scars were still there.

“I know, but what makes me curious is why you always seem to want to work?”

Novaton never really thought about that, “I like to do work, it keeps me from being board out of my processor and it keeps me out of trouble; to a certain extent.”

Timegazer laughed, “Yes it does and now I want you to go and refuel.”

“Yes, master.”

The dark green mech watched as Novaton walked back to the house and then turned to the tools; he was stunned that they were all clean and ready for use. Dusthoof stamped in his stall and Timegazer walked over to him. He rubbed his servo up and down the zaphorse’s neck, as he was doing so he saw the Manganese Mountains rising behind the farm. He walked outside and wondered if anyone still remembered the old legend?

Over in Iacon prince Optimus was eating breakfast with his sire, the king of Iacon Ultra Magnus. The young prince thought a lot about the story he desperately wanted to know the truth about and so in a burst of courage he asked, “Sire, I want to know the truth on the story of the Lost Heir.

The king paused in drinking from his goblet and when he final put it down he looked at his son, “Optimus, you know the story. There is nothing else to say other than what you know already, I do not want to speak of this again; do I make myself clear?”

The young red and blue prince wanted to know more, but he was still young and had to what his father told him. “Yes sir.”

“Good, now then we need to discuss about getting you another roomkeeper and for you to start finding suitors for your coming of age ceremony.”

Oh, Primus how he hated these discussions with his sire, they always ended with both being angry at each other, “Sire I don’t need a roomkeeper, I can take care of that myself and why should court someone I don’t even love?”

“Optimus, you must do this. You are a prince of Iacon and how can you court someone if you are busy with your own chores when a slave can do it for you?”

“Because, if it is something I can do I want to do it and I will only court someone I have feelings for and they me.”

Ultra Magnus had had enough of his son’s antics and snapped, “You will get a slave to do your chores, you will focus more on your studies, and you will also court your suitors even if you don’t love them. That is your duty as a prince of Iacon. We will go to the market to find you a servant tomorrow and that is final!”

Optimus ran from the room and when he closed the door he fell on his bed crying. His sire never yelled at him like that on matters like this, only when he was in trouble. He looked over to his berthside table and picked up the picture of his carrier. “Why did you have to leave us, leave me; I wish you were still here.” He curled in on himself and cried into recharge.

Later that day, Novaton was riding along with his family as they made their way into the crowded streets of Iacon. The femmlings were fascinated with all the shops and spotted one with candy in the window. “Can we go there, sire?”

“Maybe later Starfire, I have to get to the market square first.”

They arrived a few minutes later and Novaton proceeded to unload the cart. Once the load was dropped off the merchant picked out all he wanted and told the family to keep the rest. The shop keeper gave Timegazer the shanix that was due for the shipment and went about to the next customer. He then proceeded to give half the bag to Novaton, “This bag is for you three to spend, little one’s Novaton will handle the money and if you see something you want ask first ok?”

“Yes, sire we understand.”

“Good, your carrier and I will meet you back here in thirty mega-cycles.”

The trio walked down the streets until they came to the candy shop they saw earlier. Novaton bought them a small bag each and then they saw a toy shop. Starfire and Copperheart both picked out a stuffed mechanimal each. Novaton had enough coins left for two more purchases, the merchant he walked up to saw that the white and blue mech had the mark of a slave on his arm but didn’t question it. “What can I get for you?”

Novaton saw that there was some premium cy-gars and some jewelry on the stand. “I would like six of those cy-gars and that sapphire colored mirror, please.” The shop keeper smiled and wrapped the gifts and handed them to Novaton. The mech then handed the required coins and turned to see an unwelcoming sight. Copperheart was trying to get her new toy back from some bullies and Starfire was standing next to her trying to help.

“Give it back its not yours.”

“Yeah give it back.”

“What are you going to do about it farm femmes?”

Copperheart lunged and missed making her fall into a muddy puddle, crying. As the mechlings were laughing, Novaton walked over and pulled the toy out of the mechling’s grasp; he then helped Copperheart up and a kind femme handed him a mesh-towel to help dry the femmling off. “Hey, why did you have to do that, we were only playing.”

“You think playing is taking someone’s toy away, I think not.”

Novaton turned around the femmlings preparing to take them back to their creators when he heard the sound of running pedsteps. He turned around to see the same mechling coming towards him and right at the last moment he side-stepped and the mechling tripped and fell into the same muddy puddle.

He started to cry and alerted the attention of the city guards who came running. “What’s going on here?”

“This slave tripped me when I was just giving that femme her toy back.”

“Is that true then, you should know the law states that disobedient slaves are punished right?”

Starfire and Copperheart ran to get their creators who came running after them when they told them the story. Timegazer and Coalfire saw the city guards arresting Novaton for an unknown reason. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Is this your slave old mech?”

“Yes, he is and what do you think you are doing arresting him?”

“According to eyewitnesses, he tripped this little mechling for trying to give that femmlings her toy back. Also, we have a shop keeper saying he bought goods from his stand with what appeared to be stolen shanix.”

“I gave him the money as payment for helping me with the harvest this year, and from what I can tell he spent most of it on my sparklings.”

“Well the law states that slaves are not to be in procession of any form of currency unless their master is present and they are not to be payed anything.”

Timegazer never heard of this law before, the only laws he heard of were that if a slave who puts forth the effort, it is then up to the master to decide whether they get payed or not. “When did this law go into effect?” The still unnamed guard told him that the law went into effect two solar-cycles ago and wasn’t budging on the issue.

“So, you are left with two options: you go to the stockades and lose your farm or you can sell your slave as payment for any injuries the mechling obtained. What will it be?”

Timegazer turned to his mate and she could only look back with tear stained optics as she led the children away, “Alright, I’ll sell him.”

Novaton looked at Timegazer with absolute horror on his face, “Master, please don’t do this. I had no knowledge of the laws, please don’t let them take me.”

The dark green mech ran over and hugged him telling him he was a good mech; he’ll would also tell the little ones what really happened when they are older, but for now he would tell them that Novaton wouldn’t be living with them anymore. The guards soon led Novaton away from his old master and a weeping Starfire and Copperheart.

The shop keeper who Novaton bought his gifts from handed the bundle to Timegazer. “I saw everything, but with the laws in place I was powerless to say anything. I knew he was a slave and what I saw what he was buying, I knew the money wasn’t stolen; the guards cooked up that story. I used to live in Kaon when Lord Megazarak still reigned and we didn’t have to worry about any of this. I hope someday his heir returns to help us end this problem once and for all.

Timegazer and his family went home shortly after and the mech sat down after the sparklings were put into recharge. Coalfire went downstairs to see what was taking her mate so long and saw him holding a small necklace that was unwrapped from its leather cloth. “I can’t believe I did that to him, knowing how much he trusted us.

“Timegazer, we did what we had to protect our family. I loved him like my own son and I would do anything to bring him back, but we can’t.”

“I know; however, we need to leave Iacon if we are to help correct the past.” He looked down at the small object in his hand and looked out to the mountains to the south and the storm that was raging on the peaks.

Novaton was taken to the slave market and locked in a foul smelling, dirty cell. The cold north air came through the barred window on the far wall and he could hear other prisoners moan and groan throughout the night. He was stripped of everything he had in his possession, but the one thing he had hidden was a picture of his old family when the warm season returned and the sparklings were playing with him in the stream. He curled in on himself holding the picture close to his spark and cried himself into recharge.


	4. First Meeting

_He was stripped of everything he had in his possession, but the one thing he had hidden was a picture of his old family when the warm season returned and the sparklings were playing with him in the stream. He curled in on himself holding the picture close to his spark and cried himself into recharge._

Morning soon rose upon the city of Iacon and Novatron woke to the sound of shouting guards. “Wake up scum, time to begin your training.” The blue and white mech was picked up roughly and dragged from his cell towards the center courtyard. But, before they went outside his master drug him over to a brazen with five branding irons in the fire. He was held down as a servant walked over with a white-hot iron, the searing metal touched his arm where his old mark used to be, and the pain was excruciating, with his screams echoing throughout the complex.

The light from Hadeen blinded him for a moment; he then saw other slaves being forced to do perfect their given tasks. Such as learning to lift heavier than they could handle, moving objects that seemed impossible to move. The femmes, if they did not pour the energon correctly, were whipped within an inch of their lives.

What made Novaton’s spark sink was when he saw the sparklings trying their best to complete the given tasks; it was the same punishment as the femme’s only it seemed that the slavers did not want them completely useless. They led him to a station where there were some farm tools laid out, “I want these clean by the time I get back or else?”

Time went by faster than Novaton could have thought and his master was back. “You have a good idea of how to clean tools, but you missed a spot” the slaver showed him the hammer, however, when he leaned in closer he saw no spot.

“They are clean just like you asked me and…”

He never got to finish the statement as pain exploded on the side of his helm. The young mech cupped his bleeding lip as he stared at his master. “One: do not question me again; Two: you will respect my authority when I give you orders, and Three: the next time, it will be more than a bleeding lip plate. Now clean these tools again, but now you have only thirty-cycles to do so.”

The mech left Novaton to clean the tools that he had knocked into the dusty sand beneath him. The day progressed on and the heat from the sun only intensified; by the time the tools were clean a second time, the blue and white mech was exhausted. His slaver came over and inspected the tools which he promptly told Novaton that they weren’t clean enough.

The young-adult mech was fed up with the slaver and lunged for the mech’s neck cables. The blue and black slave trader moved out of the way and turned to see four other guards holding his slave down. “Attacking me is a grave offense, but since this is your first time here I’ll go easy on you.” He punched Novaton in the abdomen and kept going until the young mech couldn’t stand on his own. “Tie him up for a sun bath and let’s see if that teaches him a lesson.”

Novaton couldn’t hear through the sound of energon roaring in his audios and his vision was blurry from the pain. When he came to he was standing limply with his servos bound above his head. He looked up into the starry sky and prayed to Primus to take him back to Timegazer, and back to the only family he ever knew.

Optimus and his sire were in the royal transport riding to the slave market. The young prince just stared out the window as they moved past the city center as towards the harbor. “Sire, I don’t want to do this. I mean, treat another as if they are nothing; it isn’t right.”

The king of Iacon knew his son would protest again just like he did last dark-cycle. “Optimus, you are a prince and you have to know how to handle these things if you are to succeed me someday. I don’t want to discuss it any more, to make it better I’ll let you choose your own slave; whichever one you want.”

That was at least something, is father did let him chose most of the things he wanted; if only the same could be said about his future choices of bondmates. “Okay, sire; I will agree to that.”

They arrived at the market and were greeted by the head slaver; “Welcome your majesties, I hope you leave here satisfied. Come I will show you want versus what I have.”

The short purple mech led them to the open yard and what Optimus saw made him sick to his tanks. The slaves lined before him were malnourished, scarred and frightened. It made him even more sick when he saw the sparklings in the same condition.

“As you can see, all of my merchandise has been properly trained to follow orders and you should have no problem with them; now what kind of slave are you looking for?”

“Well, my son here needs a slave who will do all of his chores; that way he can focus on more important matters.”

“My dear King Ultra Magnus have I got the ones for you. Since no doubt an adult mech will be needed the sparklings will be dismissed.” The purple mech waved his hand as the sparklings were led away.

As the line thinned, he saw a white and blue mech barely able to stand, tied to a post. He slipped away from his sire and walked over to the poor mech. The young prince could tell he was starving by the way he did not react right away to his presence. There were dents and cuts all over his body, to add on to the obvious misery the lip plates were dried, cracked and bleeding. He called out to the mech, hoping he would answer “What is your name?”

Novaton heard a voice call out to him and when he opened his optics, he saw a handsome young mech with red and blue plating. He was staring for so long he didn’t register the sound of running peds.

“What do you think you are doing staring at your betters?”

“I... I…I don’t know?”

“You don’t know, I’ll teach you to know.”

The blue and black mech before Optimus raised a whip to the defenseless mech and shouted for the mech to stop. The other mech was incredibly angry and raised the whip to Optimus but was stopped by the now current presence of the King. “What do you think you are doing?”

The head slaver intervened, “You’ll have to forgive Cloudstorm, he is our head trainer and he takes his job very seriously.”

“Be that if it may, make sure he never approaches my heir like that again; now my son what were you doing over here?”

“I was just looking at him, and wondering why he wasn’t in the line up?”

“I am afraid, this one is not ready for purchase just yet. He came from a lenient master and has to be retaught how to obey.”

“Well if you say so then I’ll go on your word, come son lets pick you out one from the line up.” When the king noticed his son wasn’t following he turned back to see him still standing by the same slave; “Optimus come on, let’s go.”

“I want to know his name and you explicitly told me I could have any slave I want; I chose him.”

All three mechs stood in shock, “Well I did say that didn’t I?”

The purple head slaver protested “But your highness he is not ready, more training is required.”

Ultra Magnus raised his servo to quite the protesting mech “While I might agree with you, I told my son he could have any slave he wanted and I will stick to my word. Besides, he has already given him is first order. He asked for his name didn’t you Optimus?”

Novaton looked at the mech before him and couldn’t believe his audios, the Prince of Iacon. Why would he want a dirty farm slave like him, but he didn’t know everything about him; did he? The mech before him did ask for his name and the silent warning from his master made him answer, “My name is Novaton."


	5. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I do so dislike writer's block. I know this chapter might be a little shorter than usual, but there is a reason for that. You'll have to wait and see what time will tell. 
> 
> Now, on with the show.

_Novaton looked at the mech before him and couldn’t believe his audios, the Prince of Iacon. Why would he want a dirty farm slave like him, but he didn’t know everything about him; did he? The mech before him did ask for his name and the silent warning from his master made him answer, “My name is Novaton.”_

Optimus could only smile as he heard the slave’s voice as it was smooth and firm. It was like his voice held authority even though he was a slave and the young prince could see some intelligence behind the blue optics. “Well it is pleasant to meet you Novaton.”

After some bartering with the slaver, King Ultra Magnus bought his son’s slave for an expensive price of 500 shanix. When they arrived back at the castle Novaton was herded into the slave’s quarters where he was washed and sent before a healer. Seeing healers, alchemists, and mages always made Novaton uneasy and when the door opened, his frame froze. “Well, I can physically see there is nothing wrong with you and you don’t seem to be in any pain; now why are you here?”

“My new master wants to be sure I’m not caring any diseases and that I won’t infect any of the other slaves.”

“Alright that is fair enough. My name is Ratchet and may I ask yours?”

The blue and white mech was a little apprehensive about sharing his name, but he was a slave and he hoped anything he would say would stay between them; “My name is Novaton and my master is the prince of Iacon, Optimus Prime.”

Ratchet knew that this was the number one reason the king sent the slave before him, he didn’t want his son to get a ‘slaves disease’ and the red and white mech could only shake his head. There was no definite way to see if the slave was infected with anything since the only ones he ‘knew’ of had physical symptoms. “I can’t find anything wrong with you for now and since you know doubt have some warframe in you somewhere then you shouldn’t have to worry too much about it, but if you feel the slightest change in your frame come and find me immediately.”

The tone the healer used had Novaton nodding his helm, not wanting to argue. After he was cleared he was sent to the throne room to receive his list of chores he had to so for the prince and seeing the king and being in the heart of his stronghold, he couldn’t suppress the shiver the shook his frame.

“Alright young mech, since our personal healer has cleared you for duty you will spend the majority of your time under my son’s command; but since he is busy at the moment you will report to the royal stables to look after our equipment and transport. If you have any questions, ask the current stable hand for advice.”

The blue and white mech made his way towards the stables where the royal zaphorses were kept. When he arrived, he was met with a bright green mech with sharp blue optics. “Well, you must be the new slave the king bought; my name Whipsnapper.” Novaton looked at the mech before him with a puzzled expression and the green mech only smiled. “Don’t worry, the name came with the territory since it was my sire’s job before me. You are bigger up close and your frame seem to have seen some heavy work before if I’m not mistaken?”

Novaton nodded his helm and told Whipsnapper that he had lived on a energon farm with his previous master and his family for as long as he could remember. The head stable hand and led him to the stall the held the prince’s personal zaphorse and showed him the equipment needing to be cleaned. The white mech sat down with his tools and began his work cleaning and while he was working, he hummed a lullaby that he remembered from when Coalfire would sing to him when he couldn’t recharge or was sick.

The memories the tune brought up made coolant tears leak from his optics. He heard rustling behind him and turned to see Optimus’s horse resting his head on Novaton’s shoulder. “I wonder if some days you wonder what it is like to roam free, free from everything and everyone. No rules, and no boundaries, just you and the wide-open oil plains.” Novaton reached up to pet the zaphorse when he heard a cough, he immediately froze and prepared for the beating. But, when none came he looked up to see the prince of Iacon standing before him.

“It seems Noble likes you Novaton.”

“I didn’t know his name until now and he is a very beautiful mechanimal.” The white mech could only watch as the prince smiled at him before thanking him for his work and turned to return to the castle.

When the young prince returned to his sire’s study after being summoned, he found his sire looking over some records and the one he saw made his energon run cold. The king of Iacon smiled at his only creation with the exception of the recently adopted Rodimus. The little flame colored mech lost his creators after their caravan was attacked by bandits leaving him the only survivor. The king treated both of his son’s the same; but since Optimus was the only one of his actual royal life-blood, he was the only heir to the Iacon throne.

“You wanted to see me sire?”

“Yes, I do my son. You are almost the age to be mated to another and since you have turned down all other suitors, I have no choice but to bond you to Prince Sentinel of Rodion.” Ultra Magnus knew from the last time Sentinel was here that his son would not take it very well and the young Rodion prince may wind up in the fountain, again.

“Sire, you know as well as I that me and Sentinel don’t get along, plus he never lets me explain what my interests and hobbies are. How can I bond to another if they don’t listen to me?”

“I know this is difficult for you Optimus, but I have no choice. If Kaon still had an heir, then maybe I would let you court them, however, I have seen what they are capable of and I wouldn’t let you court whoever the heir was even if they were the last being on Cybertron.”

“So, you expect me to be the good little mate I’m supposed to be and have no say in my future?”

The king had once again had enough of his son’s behavior, “Optimus, that is enough. You are an Iaconinan prince and must behave as such. You will bond to Sentinel on the next full moon and that will be the end of it. Now, I want you to get your slave and have him clean the castle before Sentinel arrives in one deca-cycle.”

Optimus could believe his sire would allow him to bond to the Rodion prince without another chance at the two courting and the way he mentioned the lost heir of Kaon made Optimus ponder on what the Iacon king was hiding about the Kaonite heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 Shanix is equivalent to $1200 in our world.


	6. A Dream

_Optimus couldn’t believe his sire would allow him to bond to the Rodion Prince without another chance at the two courting and the way he mentioned the lost heir of Kaon made Optimus ponder on what the Iacon king was hiding about the Kaonite heir._

Hadeen rose slowly over the horizon, shining through the stained-glass window surrounding the balcony in Optimus’s berthroom. The young Prince onlined his optics lazily and threw back the dark blue mesh-sheets. After cleaning himself off, he put his armor on and headed out towards the dinning room. By the time he got there his sire was already eating and proceeded to join him.

“Good morning my son, did you recharge well?”

“Yes sire, but I do want to know when exactly Prince Sentinel will be arriving here?”

“The earliest I was told was two solar-cycles from now. With that being said, I want your slave to clean the castle before night fall, well the public areas at least, and I also want him to clean your berthroom. Since Sentinel will obviously want to discuss how you want your bonding ceremony to take place.”

Optimus felt appalled at the slight innuendo his father might be leading to, but surely the Rodion Prince had some degree of preservation. “Of course, sire.”

“Good, now I must take my leave and give the head of the household his orders to prepare for the Prince’s arrival.” Watching his sire leave the dinning room made his spark sink; being forced to bond to someone he didn’t love was starting to take its toll on the Prince of Iacon. Optimus finished his meal and went to find Novaton; he found him on the second floor near the red and blue mech’s private chambers.

“Good morning Novaton, recharge well?”

“Yes, master; just cleaning the last of these statues.”

Optimus looked around and down the hall finding that all five-hundred statues were gleaming in the morning light. “How long have you been working?”

Novaton was a little apprehensive of answering that, but given it was his master; he had to answer, “Since the dawn’s first light.”

Optimus figured that since Novaton just finished the last one. “I have some orders for you; actually, they are from my sire, he needs the castle public areas cleaned before night fall, plus he also wants you to clean my berthroom.”

The white and blue mech stared at him and unknowingly squinted his optics. When he saw the puzzled look on his master’s face the tension he didn’t know was in his frame relaxed. “Yes, master.”

Optimus didn’t know what you think, Novaton hadn’t done that to him ever in the short time he has been here. “Novaton, why did you squint your optics at me?”

“I don’t know master, something else made me do it; I would never do that to you” he replied voice full of concern and concealed fear of being punished.

“Well, I’ll give it that it was a funny look and I would strongly advice that you try not to do it around my sire or worse; the visiting Prince of Rodion.”

“Of course, master I understand” Novaton replied with a chuckle.

“Novaton, there is no need to call me master when its just us; you can call me Optimus if you want?”

“If it is ok with you then I will call you Optimus.” 

The day progressed on and as the young Iacon Prince was making his way back to his quarters for the night-cycle, he saw Novaton walking down the hall from the opposite direction. The mech looked like he had taken a run around Iacon plus a training session with the captain of the guard Kup. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Optimus; its amazing how hard it is to keep a castle this size clean.”

“Yep, and the good thing about it is all the good hiding places for the sparkling game, seek-to-find.”

Novaton could agree with that; back on the farm Copperheart and Starfire would hide in the mechanimals shelter while he was pretending to be the distrontium dragon trying to find them. The memory caused a coolant tear to escape his optic, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Optimus. “You thinking about your old family?”

The white and blue mech’s spark clenched at the mention of his family and nodded. The young prince could understand the other one’s sorrow and gestured for him to follow; Novaton was shocked when Optimus led him into his personal quarters. “Optimus, don’t you think your sire would kill me if he found me in here?”

“Relax Novaton, you’ll be cleaning in here tomorrow anyway; so, I’ll let you stay for one night as long as you don’t try anything.”

“I promise to keep my servos to myself.”

The two moved into the washracks and took separate sides of the cleansing pool. “Then you’ll be fine. Now then, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while; what was your previous home like?”

“Well, it was a small energon farm that produced only enough for the family to get by and still have some left over for ourselves. My master Timegazer was kind and fair like you, his Conjunx Endura Coalfire was sweet, also like you, and both loved their daughters and me like we were the only things in the world.”

Optimus dunked his helm in the pool washing off the solvent, “They sound like they were the perfect creators.”

Novaton, knew that he couldn’t have possibly been their son since who in their right processor would have their own son as a slave. “I know they weren’t, but they felt like they were since they raised me for as long as I can remember.”

“Do you know who you real creators are?”

“No, far as I know I am orphan” he replied as he washed the last of the solvent off.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, for a slave I’ve turned out alright.”

While Novaton had his back turned, Optimus crept forward and dumped a pitcher full of the cleansing pool solvent on him. Novaton wipe the solvent off with his servos; chuckling, “Very immature for a prince don’t you think?”

“Oh, well I thought you could use some help since you are so tall.”

“Wise-aft.”

They both soon finished in the washracks and went back into the main room; Optimus went to his berth while Novaton took his spot in the corner. Optimus saw they way his slave was acting and shivering from the draft of the balcony doors, so he went over to the storage room and retrieved a blanket for the mech; immediately seeing the white mech calm down and fall into recharge. When he went back to his own berth, recharge soon claimed the red and blue prince.

Later that night; _he was running, running from something he couldn’t see, but only here. The wind was swirling around him, soon he came a cliffs edge and stopped just before he fell to his death. The noise grew louder and louder until suddenly it stopped. Everything became still and it frightened the mech even more. Then without warning hot, dry air filled the space around him and from the depths of the valley below came a Distrontium Dragon. The dragon was black, blue and some hints of purple and its optics was the color of pit fire. The voice that came from the beast didn’t sound right, coming from something that should have ripped him limb from limb. “You can’t run forever young one, some day you must return or darkness shall reign forever.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name shall be revealed in time and remember you must return.”_

_“Return to what?”_

_“Return” the dragon spoke as it began to fade._

_“I don’t understand, return to what or whom?”_

_“Return….”_

_The mech felt the ground give way beneath him and fell into darkness hearing the same word over and over again. He hit the ground hard and barely felt something touching him, calling his name. “Novaton…Novaton…NOVATON?”_

The white and blue mech awoke nearly smacking Optimus in the helm with his, venting hard. “Are you ok?”

Novaton didn’t know how to answer, only hearing the echoed voice of the dragon from his dream in his helm. “Yeah, it was only a dream.”

“Ok, I was just concerned since you kept mumbling something about ‘Return’ whatever that means?”

“I don’t know, if it is ok I just want to go back to recharge.”

“Alright, but if necessary I’ll send for Ratchet to give you something if you can’t.”

“Fine by me.”

Both mechs went back to recharge, but the lingering message from the dream still puzzled Novaton, ‘what did that dragon mean by return?


	7. Trouble Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the long wait, I have had family issues that needed me at the time. 
> 
> Now I'm back and the updates should return to normal. For some of you wanting me to update War of the Gods, I am currently working on it right now and should have it out sometime next week. 
> 
> On with the show;)

_Both mechs went back to recharge, but the lingering message from the dream still puzzled Novaton, ‘what did that dragon mean by return?’_

The feint light of the dawn rose over the castle and like clockwork, Novaton woke from recharge. The white and blue mech rose to his peds and stretched the joints in his shoulders and spinal strut. He looked over to the berth where the prince was recharging peacefully. The haunting and unclear message from his dream still plagued his processor as he walked down to the storage room to collect his cleaning supplies. When he arrived, he gathered everything he would need; “Well, this castle won’t clean itself.”

Optimus woke after Hadeen had already rose over the horizon. Rubbing his optics, he looked over to see that the blanket that Novaton used had been neatly folded and placed on the table in the same corner of the room. His berthroom doors opened to admit his sire who sat on the end of the berth. “What can I do for you this morning sire?”

“Well it has come to my attention that you let your slave recharge in here last night-cycle?”

Optimus knew the consequences of lying to his sire and they usually ended in a harsh aft beating. “Yes, sire it is true; but he didn’t do anything. You can have Ratchet check me over if you want?”

Ultra Magnus knew his son wouldn’t lie to him and if anything would have set him off about his slave, then the mech would have been sent to the slave quarters. “Alright my son I believe you, but don’t let it happen again; am I clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good; now then I want you to attend your studies today. Also have your slave clean this room as well.”

The young prince of Iacon nodded to his sire as he left, closing the door behind him. After cleaning himself off in the washracks, he was about to leave when a knock at his door made him freeze. Thinking it was his sire again he called for them to enter, “Novaton, I didn’t expect you to be here so early?”

“Well since I cleaned most of the castle last light-cycle, figured I get started in here now.”

Optimus only nodded as the white and blue mech set his stuff down to begin his work, “Novaton, I will be in my study down the hall if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to come and ask.”

“I understand.”

The door closed on Novatron leaving the white mech alone in the royal chambers. He looked around seeing the high vaulted ceilings and all the antique furniture. “Well, this might take a while.”

A few mega-cycles later Optimus leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling of his study. Who knew there was so much to learn in so little time. Looking a Hadeen’s position in the sky told him it had been two mega-cycles since he left Novaton alone in his room. Deciding to take a break, the young red and blue prince walked back to his quarters. He was expecting Novaton to still be cleaning, he was not expecting to see his slave looking at a manuscript and looking rather lost. “What are you doing?”

Novaton had been so lost in trying to figure out what the script said that he didn’t hear his master come in. “I’m sorry Optimus, just trying to read.”

Optimus was puzzled to see Novaton sitting on the floor reading when he had cleaning to do, but when he walked around the room, not a single speck of dust remained. “Are you finished already?”

Novaton had in fact been done for sometime and was board out of his processor. His frame was becoming tense and when he spotted the shelf, he couldn’t help himself. “Yes, I have been done for about a mega-cycle according to the sun’s position.”

The red and blue Iaconinan was speechless, his entire room done in a mega-cycle? That was just about short of impossible; but given how fast Novaton cleaned yesterday I wasn’t that hard to figure out. He heard a confused noise come from Novaton who was still looking at the manuscript, “Are you ok?”

“No, I can’t tell what this means?” Novaton said pointing to a section of glyphs he didn’t recognize.

Optimus knew that Novaton probably didn’t have much of an education since he was a slave and since Sentinel liked a slave who knew nothing, didn’t mean his own slave shouldn’t; “Would you like me to help you learn?”

The young former farm slave couldn’t believe his audiles, his master wanting to teach him? What he had learned was that slaves weren’t supposed to no anything, but Timegazer made sure he knew enough to be able to speak and somewhat write, for the purpose of their farm that is. “I thought slaves weren’t allowed to learn anything other than what is needed for their tasks?”

Optimus mentally face palmed himself, of course Novaton would have been told that when he was at the slave market. “While that is true, if you want to learn then by all means. Plus, there is something I’ve wanted to tell you anyway.” When he saw the undivided attention, his slave was giving him “The prince of Rodion is coming here in a few solar-cycles and I can use teaching you as an excuse; that way my sire will think that you are learning how to ‘behave’ in front of high ranked visitors.”

“I thought lying to your elders was a sure-fire way of getting your aft beat; be you sparkling or full grown mech?”

“Since when does that concern you, when I haven’t raised a servo to you?”

“Timegazer used to spank me and his sparklings when we misbehaved.” It was true and Novaton could still feel a ghosting sting just talking about it.

“Well, that does explain why you haven’t tried anything.”

“Yep; well I think I’ll take you up on your offer on teaching me how to read and write better than what I know already.”

The young red and blue mech smiled at Novaton while pulling the white and blue mech towards a table in the corner of the room. Sitting down he opened the manuscript and taught his slave all the glyphs he didn’t understand; plus, the ones on how to behave and reply to, in a slave’s optics, to a ‘better’.

The solar-cycle passed on and both mechs finally decided to end the lessons for the time being. Optimus knew he would have to tell his sire about it sooner or later and decided to go ahead with telling him tonight over evening meal. Once he was sure Novaton was down the hall and out of sight he entered the dinning hall where his sire was already seated.

The king of Iacon looked at his only true heir since Rodimus wasn’t related by life-blood. The little mechling splashing his fuel everywhere. “Did your slave clean the castle like I asked?”

The young red and blue mech didn’t expect his sire to start with questions about his slave over meal at first, but wisely answered. “Yes, sire he did and even made sure no speck of dust was left.”

“Well, at least that lesser mech knows how to clean” a new smug voice said.

Optimus could hear the smirk that was lying on the obviously known mech. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be here until two solar-cycles from now Sentinel Prime of Rodion?”

The blue and orange mech only smirked more, “I thought I come early, so you and I can discuss our bonding ceremony now before you reach mechhood?”

Optimus wanted to facepalm himself but didn’t want to give Sentinel another reason to reply with a smart-aft comment. While it was true that King Ultra Magnus wanted to bond his creation off quickly, for reasons still unknown to the Prince of Iacon. He had a feeling it had something to with better trade and military; but he wasn’t about to put his shanix on it. “Fine, but we will as mechs will discuss it peacefully and you will respect my opinions or the betrothal is off; do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal” neither Optimus nor the king saw Sentinel cross his digits behind his back.

“Well, now that is settled we will have a celebration tomorrow for your betrothal at the end of light-cycle.”

“But sire don’t you think it is a little soon to be planning this, I mean shouldn’t me and Sentinel get to know on another first?”

“Nonsense Optimus, you and Sentinel have known each other long enough; the bonding ceremony will commence in two deca-cycles. Now then Optimus after meal, I want you to tell your slave that he is to help serve the drinks tomorrow and there will be no room for discussion.”

“Yes, sire.”

The rest of the evening the young Iacon Prince avoided conversation with Sentinel as best he could and he finally found rest in his quarters when he settled down for recharge. Just as he was trying to fall asleep a knock at his door made him sit up and gave permission for the bot to enter. “Novaton, what can I do for you and why this couldn’t wait until morning?”

“Forgot my supplies and they locked me out of the servant’s quarters; mind if I recharge here for the night-cycle?”

Optimus knew this was going to get him and worse, Novaton into trouble but he wasn’t going to make the mech sleep outside in the stables when it was in the middle of the cold season. “Sure, you can use the day berth if you want, it should fit you fine to be comfortable.”

“Thanks; I heard that the Prince of Rodion is finally here.”

“Yes, he is and we’ll talk about it more in the morning.”

Recharge soon claimed both mechs and for Novaton, the same dream came to him only this time the dragon came with an additional message.

_“Novaton, you must return. Times are changing and the strongest of all must stand ready when the flames come for you. Return and prepare for the flames.”_

The blue and white mech sat bolt straight off the berth and vented heavily trying to get his vents under control before he overheated. “Return before the flames and prepare” no that is the strangest thing I have ever heard. Novaton laid his helm back on the berth and fell into recharge once more.


	8. Sparks Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and I know I said I would update War of the Gods, but for some reason my file on the chapter got deleted by accident and I'm having to rewrite the chapter all over again from the beginning. Anyway here is the next chapter and I should have War of the Gods updated soon.

_The blue and white mech sat bolt straight off the berth and vented heavily trying to get his vents under control before he overheated. “Return before the flames and prepare” no that is the strangest thing I have ever heard. Novaton laid his helm back on the berth and fell into recharge once more._

It had finally reached the height of the cold season and the roads of Iacon were covered in ice and mud. Transport carts and zaphorses alike became stuck in the thick slippery blackish colored mud making travel almost impossible. He was forced to listen to Sentinel once again as the blue and orange mech went on about how they should design and dress for their bonding ceremony.

The mech was wanting to everything big and fancy while Optimus wanted it to be simple and traditional at the same time. “Oh, come on Optimus, we are royalty not some commoners.”

The red and blue mech wanted to run from the room and hide in his quarters with nothing more than a good story to read while everything that was just discussed went out of his processor. Novaton was cleaning the castle again somewhere under close supervision of the Iaconinan Captain of the Guard, Kup. Kup was always like a second father to him and even taught him how to fight to better defend himself from those like the kidnappers when he was still a sparkling.

“I know we are royalty Sentinel, but why do we have to constantly boast about it; I mean, why do you want to treat the citizens like they mean nothing and not exist?”

“You know why my dearest, because they don’t have what we have. We can have anything our sparks desire and more, you just have to see it.”

Optimus couldn’t believe his audiles, this mech had the never to essentially say that the citizens didn’t matter; he wanted to slap the mech into the next stellar-cycle but couldn’t because of his sire. “Our citizens do matter to me Sentinel Prime of Rodion and if you continue to act like this toward them, I will remove you from our city myself.”

“What ever you say Optimus Prime of Iacon.”

The celebration gala was tonight; letting everyone celebrate in their own way but only high-class citizens could enter the castle. Novaton was particularly pissed to put it lightly, the mech didn’t lash out at anyone, thank Primus, but Optimus could still see the underlying hate. His slave was supposed to serve the drinks and serve his table; the interaction between him and Sentinel was sure to be interesting.

The gala came sooner than the young prince would like and soon found himself having to sit beside his supposed future bonded. He still wished that his carrier was here, she would know what to do and what advice to give him, but she had died a long time ago and the young prince knew it still hurt his father to think let alone talk about her. His father finally stood after all the guests had been seated.

“My fellow Iaconinans we gather here this night-cycle to celebrate my son’s betrothal to Sentinel Prime of Rodion. This betrothal was forged after an agreement was made to align allegiances between our two cities, together our armies will be stronger and the economy will flourish. Now, let the gala begin.”

The music followed from the corner of the room where the musicians sat and filled the room with a steady rhythm. Slaves soon came out to refill plates and drinks, Novaton came by a few nanokilks later to fill their table and drinks; the sad expression on his face told Optimus that he wanted to get out of here and return to cleaning, but his father’s word was law here; nothing could be done now.

“So, Optimus I have heard that you have been studying the manuscripts on the Lost Heir of Kaon and teaching your slave to read and write in your spare time?”

Scrap, how could he have known that, “Yes I have; why does it concern you if I read about the Lost Heir and the reason he is learning is so he can respond better when asked to do something?”

“Because, we don’t need to worry about it since the heir is said to be living with bandits now and Kaon is ripe for the taking; after all this time the ores that were once mined from their side of the Radon should be flourishing once again and rightfully ours to take. On the plus side, good idea on teaching him something.”

Everyone at the table was shocked at what the prince of Rodion had just said. “Sentinel you are not suggesting we attack a defenseless city and citizens; that would be murder?”

“While I agree with the mining of the ores, I don’t agree with attacking Kaon to get them as it would be indeed murder and I will not use my soldiers to commit such an unholy act. We will try and reason with whoever is presiding over the mountain city, but until then we will not discuss it further.” Optimus was thankful for his father’s statement, but not the way he looked at Sentinel as the same time, something was telling the young mech that there was more to the story.

The night pressed on and Optimus looked over to Sentinel who was apparently over charged from the empty glasses in front of him. Novaton was walking by with another tray for their table when he saw Sentinel stick his leg out; without warning Novaton fell, dropping the tray spilling the drinks, and energon puffs all over himself.

“Watch where you are going next time slave, because there may not be a next time. In fact,” everyone watched as Sentinel grabbed Novaton and grabbed his panel, rubbing it, making the white mech’s vents hitch; “…the next time you do something like this, I won’t hesitate to take you in front of everyone; am I clear?”

Novaton could only weakly nod his helm as he was thrown to the floor and Sentinel pouring more energon on the defenseless mech. Optimus having have had enough got up and hauled Novaton to his peds and escorted him to his quarters without seeing the disappointed look on everyone’s face; not knowing if it was him or Sentinel they were looking at.

When they got to his quarters he took the white and blue mech to the washracks and turned the solvent on for the soaking pool. When it was ready he helped Novaton remove his armor and guided the scared mech into the warm solvent before getting in himself. He grabbed a dry cloth and began to scrub the mech’s back, “Novaton, I’m sorry this happened to you and Sentinel had no right to do what he did. As your master I’m relieving you from duty tomorrow and if my father says anything or Primus forbid Sentinel, well they can shove it up their exhaust ports.”

“Thank You Optimus, but this is the life of a slave; we endure the hardships that everyone else can’t. Timegazer was a blessing as he raised me from the beginning as I already told you. I wish there was a way I could have avoided this and lived somewhere I was a free mech, doing what I wished and maybe raise a family, not be humiliated and treated like something that should be living in the gutter under the streets; sadly, those are only dream fantasies” Novaton spoke with tears running down his face.

Optimus could only watch as the washer fluid spilled and knew nothing he said would be able to make the mech forget what happened earlier. He moved around to Novaton’s front to better see the mech’s face, cupping it gently he placed a gentle peck on his lips, starling the oblivious white mech. “There, that feels better now doesn’t it?”

Novaton was shocked, the prince of Iacon kissed him, KISSED HIM, a slave; weather it was a way to cheer him up or plain stupidity he didn’t know, but it stirred something in his pelvis that may or may not be a good thing, but then an idea popped into his head. “Optimus, don’t know what that was, but I do believe this is a kiss; he grabbed the young prince’s checks ever so gently and kissed him. The red and blue mech reciprocated the kissed with equal passion and fire; both glossa were battling for dominance in this fight and finally the prince relented to the larger mech.

Processors clouded with passion and lust neither knew when they made it to the berth or what exactly transpired, but soon Novaton had the prince withering under him as he stretched his virgin valve, prepping it for what was to come. “Please, Novaton more…more.”

“As you command master” Novaton released his spike which was seen by Optimus who looked at him with confusion, the color didn’t match his paint job; but both thought it was just a really dark blue that made it looked black. But soon Novaton began pushing his large spike into the awaiting valve and with all the prepping, the young prince didn’t even flinch when his seal was broken. Thrust after thrust more lubricant spilled out of the valve as overload came closer, then Optimus’s optics whited out after his third and final overload valve clamping down on the spike within.

Novaton’s body unconsciously speed up as his spike was trapped in the tight passage and finally overload hit, the now known knot expanding tying them together after two more involuntary jerk of his hips; the large white mech felt every pulse his spike made as it still gushed transfluid after he came down from his high. “Are you alright Optimus?”

“Yes, I am fine” as he tried to pull away he flinched in the pain his valve told him about, “Do all slaves have a knot like this because my sire told me that this wouldn’t happen with Sentinel?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care, let us consider this payback at Sentinel and all the pain he has cause you thus far.”

Optimus knew that if, nay, when they found out; Novaton’s helm would roll, however, “I agree with you Novaton, its my life and I decide when I am ready to bond myself off.” Novaton only smiled and helped his smaller partner maneuver under the sheets and pulled him close as they waited for the knot to diminish as recharge claim both exhausted mechs unknowing of the trouble that lay around the corner.


	9. Change of Spark

_Optimus knew that if, nay, when they found out; Novaton’s helm would roll, however, “I agree with you Novaton, it’s my life and I decide when I am ready to bond myself off.” Novaton only smiled and helped his smaller partner maneuver under the sheets and pulled him close as they waited for the knot to diminish as recharge claim both exhausted mechs unknowing of the trouble that lay around the corner._

In the early morning light of the coming dawn, Novaton awoke finding himself disengaged from Optimus and helped the red and blue mech clean up before putting their panels back on. When he couldn’t fall back into recharge, he went out to the balcony to see the flame colored sunrise reflecting off the Manganese Mountains; turning the sky orange. He looked back to the sleeping form of Optimus on the berth; a law had been broken, he had slept and taken the prince’s seals.

Novaton knew that if anyone found out then death would surly follow and the repercussions for Optimus, he wouldn’t be there to protect him… ‘Wait, what am I thinking, this is the Prince of Iacon; he has all his guards for that.’ The white and blue mech didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from but he didn’t like where they were heading.  

It had been two solar-cycles since the incident at the gala, and apparently Optimus did nothing wrong other than leaving without excusing himself. His sire told him that he did the right thing in taking his slave out of the gala before the white mech could retaliate and cause a bigger scene.

They interfaced every chance they got and Optimus loved every moment of it. The excuse they both came up with was Novaton was teaching him about the proper ways so the young prince was ready for his bonding night, and that he told Novaton not to take his seals. It was a perfectly sound excuse and both prayed that it would work.

“Novaton, have you finished cleaning the courtyard statues yet?”

“Of course, Optimus, I even made sure the crystals were still growing like they should and nothing was competing with them for energon.”

Optimus was impressed; not many mechs and femmes knew how to grow crystals properly to the large state that was in the royal gardens, but these were still big in their own right. “Nicely done; where did you learn about crystal care?”

“Remember, I was a farm slave at one point and Coalfire taught me a few things, plus a few tricks her sire taught her.”

“She seems like a nice femme?”

“She is and I would love to see them again sometime, just to see how they are doing now.”

Optimus still remembered when the mech told him about the farm he grew up on and maybe he should ask his sire about moving Novaton’s family to work and tend the royal gardens; it was always worth a try anyway.

Hadeen slowly stretched beyond the western sky, painting the sky in all colors. Soon the sun gave way to stars and Novaton and Optimus found themselves in post-overload bliss, tied together like before. “You know, I could get used to this Novaton; if only you where royalty, then I could be with you instead of Sentinel.”

“I understand and while I agree with us being together, it doesn’t mean that I have to be royalty.”

The young prince was confused and concerned what his partner was suggesting; then everything clicked, “You are not think what I think you are?”

“Yes, I am thinking about us leaving here and starting over somewhere your sire won’t control your life anymore.”

“While I agree with you, I can’t runaway right now.” The look Novaton gave him was concerned but curious, “But, that doesn’t mean that we can’t try later, before I bond.”

“How will that work?”

Optimus only smiled seductively and said “You, my dear mech have to earn the right to know that answer.”

Novaton only grinned in return and replied “Oh, I’ll definitely try.”

The next morning neither mech gave the other any answers to their plan other than that Optimus would back out of his bond before the priest bound their wrists in the ceremony; only problem with that is the now known alliance between Rodion and Iacon would be cut off and leave the city open to attack from other armies. The words Optimus used were far more colorful, “In other words we are royally fragged.”

A few more days past and the bonding day was finally here; Novaton wasn’t to be allowed in the ceremony so he decided to clean the prince’s private gardens while he waited for when his master would leave Iacon with his new bonded. The stars shown above and Novaton thought back to when Timegazer taught him about the stars and how they could guide him if he was lost.

It still disgusted the mech that the sweet Optimus would be changed by Sentinel and didn’t know what the outcome would be. Then he heard it, the trumpets that sounded the beginning of the ceremony. He sent up a tiny prayer to Primus asking that one day he would be able to bond with Optimus instead of Sentinel, not knowing of danger in doing so.

Inside the royal Temple of Primus and the Thirteen, Optimus was led down the isle by his sire as they walked up to the alter to join Sentinel and the priest. The red and blur mech turned to look on last time at his sire and younger brother while the priest began. As the priest was saying the opening lines, Optimus thought back to happier times when he was teaching Novaton more than just the basics and the mech absorbing it all like a sponge; lost in thought he didn’t hear the priest calling his name.

“I said; Do you take Sentinel Prime of Rodion to be your Conjunx Endura, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the good and the bad, until death do you part?”

The red and blue mech froze at the line, his processor not knowing what to say other than “I need a moment.” Optimus ran from the Temple and out into the gardens until he got to his carrier’s statue. Looking up into the gentle face that was once someone before they built this place, he fell onto the base crying. “Carrier I can’t do this, I’m not ready and I don’t love him. What can I do?”

The wind blew into the garden and no answer came other than a fallen crystal branch snapping. Optimus whipped around only to see Novaton standing there, waiting to be invited in. “Sorry Novaton, I didn’t know you were out here.”

“It’s alright, I was just admiring the beauty of the crystals and this statue is amazing, the architecture makes it look so realistic. Who is it supposed to be?”

Optimus wiped some tears away and turned to look at his slave, “It is my carrier, Queen Iceflare.”

“She must have been very beautiful just like you, my dear Optimus Prime.”

The young prince smiled at Novaton’s statement and tried to hold back his laughter as the other’s face became flushed with energon after he realized what he just said. Optimus got up and slowly walked over to the white and blue mech grabbing his hands, making the mech look at him. “You know, not even my previous slave had the bearings to say what you just did and never before has Sentinel treated me with such respect as you have. There is only one thing left to say…” Novaton slightly flinched when Optimus’s dermas crashed against his own and soon the white and blue mech was kissing back.

Their glossa began a battle for dominance as they went unaware that Sentinel had walked out into the garden to find his future bonded only to find him kissing another mech and a slave none the less. Losing all self-restraint, the blue and orange mech walked over and pushed Novaton away, while shouting for the guards. “How dare you force yourself on the Prince of Iacon, and my bonded, slave. I should kill you right here and now as a present for my Endura, what do you say?”

Sentinel began to kick and beat Novaton until energon spilled from the other’s intake, but before the final blow could be delivered the sound of running guards made him freeze, as did the below of King Ultra Magnus. “Sentinel Prime of Rodion, you will stand down immediately.” The said mech lowered his lance and backed away from the prone form of Novaton, “Guards, haul him to his peds”. Once Novaton was standing upright on his own, “Now then, mind telling me what happened?”

“It was all his fault, I came out here to find my intended and see if he was okay, but all I found was this slave forcing himself onto poor Optimus. He should be punished for this.”

“Optimus, is this true?”

The red and blue prince froze under his sire’s gaze, “Well you see I happened like… well sort of…”

“Optimus Prime, YES OR NO, I don’t need your stories?”

The prince hung his helm in defeat, “…Yes, he did kiss me, but it is not what it seems.”

“That is all I need to hear my son, Novaton you are here by charged with assault upon the royal family and the charge of assaulting my son the Prince of Iacon. The sentence for such crimes is, DEATH.


	10. Rising Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day, even though it happened two days ago. 
> 
> Anyway on with the show.

_“That is all I need to hear my son, Novaton you are here by charged with assault upon the royal family and the charge of assaulting my son the Prince of Iacon. The sentence for such crimes is, DEATH.”_

The atmosphere became still, the wind that was once there diminished and Optimus felt like his spark stopped beating. “NO” shouted Optimus who couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“I’m sorry my dear, but your sire is right; death is the only way for this criminal.”

The guards tied chains around Novaton’s wrists and neck; waiting for their king. “Guards take him away, execution will be held at sunrise.” Novaton looked back at Optimus with tears beginning to form in the corners of his optics as he fought the guards to get back to him. A kick to his abdomen knocked him back to his knees; hauled back to his peds, the white mech was led out of sight while Optimus looked on with sad optics.

The red and blue prince ran to his father and looked up to him, “Sire, I beg of you as your son please reconsider; he did nothing wrong.”

“I don’t want to hear of it Optimus Prime; you broke your betrothal to Sentinel by kissing your slave.” Ultra Magnus didn’t like to raise his voice to his sons, but his heir needed to hear this, “Plus, let this be a reminder of how you need to handle situations with criminals.”

Optimus couldn’t believe that his own sire would use this as lesson, Novaton was his friend, not just a slave. “How could you” was all Optimus had to say before he ran off, leaving Sentinel and his sire alone in the garden.

“So, when can we finish this bonding ceremony?”

Ultra’s optics flashed bright blue, “Heed this warning Sentinel, you will get to bond with my son in one deca-cycle and not before. That slave meant something to my son, and if I find out you made me send an innocent mech to his death; there will be a grave price to pay.”

With that the king of Iacon turned to leave the garden, dark blue cape flowing in the wind behind him, the legendary hammer of Iacon, Stormbringer, in his hand. The prince of Rodion watched at the king rounded the corner and out of his sight, “I will have your son, one way or another.”

Optimus reached his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Falling face first onto the berth sheets, he cried, cried for the first time since his carrier died; Novaton, loved him and now he was going to die because of it. Nothing he did at this point would change his sire’s mind about it now. He thought back to when his slave was first brought back to the castle, the look of admiration and wonder of the blue faceplate made that day much more wonderful. Then when he taught him how to read and write Iaconinan, plus some other old language made him wonder what else he could have taught him. The interfacing and the final kiss made fresh tears leak from his optics.

A sound at his door brought him out of his musings and quickly wiped the tears away; looking up his saw his sire with a tray of fresh warmed energon. Walking over to his son’s berth, the old Iaconinan king sat down handing him one of the cubes. “Son, I know you are upset and if there was any way for this I could change this I would do it in a sparkbeat, but the law stands where it does.”

“Sire, you are the king, the law can change.”

“It is not that simple Optimus and you know it. The whole court would have to here and the repercussions could bring disaster for us all.”

Optimus knew his sire was right; it just wasn’t right. If he could persuade Vector Prime himself to rewind time and prevent this, the young knew he would. “Just promise me one thing sire?”

“What is it my son?”

“Promise that he won’t suffer?”

Ultra Magnus smiled at his son, drawing him into his arms while stroking his back like he was still a sparkling “That I can do my son.”

Down in the dungeons, Novaton sat on the floor of the cold, damp cell. Glitchmice scurried around his peds looking for any leftover pieces of fuel. The white and blue mech drew his knees closer to his chest; he too cried as he thought of all the memories he had of Timegazer and his family, to his time under Optimus and up until that fateful kiss. He turned and punched the stone wall with every ounce of strength he could muster; his precious Optimus, bonded to that glitch Sentinel. The sound of the cell door opening gave his gaze away to the foresaid mech and a couple of his personal guards.

“I told you there would be severe consequences for touching what is mine Novaton.” The white mech froze at the smirk that was forming on the blue and orange mech’s face. “Guards, seize him.”

The two mechs with Sentinel grabbed Novaton’s arms and forced him onto his chest and one of them tied a flexible metal band around his intake, while keeping his servos pinned to the ground. Novaton tried to get the attention of the king’s guards, but no help came. He felt Sentinel grab his aft and gently squeeze.

Novaton squirmed at the contact and it only made Sentinel chuckle, “Don’t tell me you never thought about doing this with someone in the future?” Hearing the white mech moan at the continued groping made Sentinel rub harder until the dark blue panel retracted revealing the hidden valve.

The Rodion prince smirked at the sight of the grey valve lips, but a little thought of curiosity crossed his mind why it didn’t match the rest of him; oh well, it would still be fun to take the one responsible for Optimus breaking their betrothal. Sentinel’s panel retracted to release his hardened spike and shoved in without warning.

Novaton gave a muffled scream as his body was taken against his will. The white-hot pain continued until the pace and depth finally declined. Sentinel’s voice became muffled as energon throbbed in his audiles, only a few words filtered through; “not worth the finish” … “carrying… child.”

Novaton faked recharge as the gag was removed and the cell door closed; with Sentinel gone the white mech curled up, brining his knees to his chest once more, tears running down his face, finally, real recharge following shortly after.

The moons rose high in the night sky, shining through the prince’s balcony. Optimus, finding it difficult to enter recharge, walked out to his ledge folding his servos and prayed. “I pray to you Primus and all the Primes, I need strength, and multiple other things. I don’t want to see Novaton executed, he has done nothing wrong and I beg of you to please help him.” The cold wind brought no answer and the young prince bid once again to try and recharge.

He never did see the ghostly figure that appeared in his chambers, “None of us can help you directly Optimus Prime, but we can help guide you in the right direction” the femme spoke with such kindness. Where she was, turning to face her brother, “Now it is your turn.”

Novaton awoke to the cold wind blowing into his cell from the barred window at the top of his cell. He saw the moons shine through and upon him, he knew that once the sun rose he would be gone. Standing up, he folded his servos and prayed himself “Primus, please take me away from here. I don’t want to die and…” Novaton’s blue optics leaked coolant as his spark broke “…I just want to go home, home to where I belong.”

Novaton opened his optics to see the moon disappearing behind the gathering clouds; cold winds blowing into the cell, surrounding him whispering a single word over and over again, ‘Return’. The white mech looked up and out of the window to where the moon once was, “Return.”

Lightning flash in rapid succession and thunder roared across the vast expansion of the Iacon territory reaching the old mountain city of the legendary warframes, Kaon. Within the abandoned fortress that once housed the royal family a lone red and black mech holding a staff looked out from the balcony for which he stood. Soon another mech joined him, this mech was blue and silver, with hints of orange, “It is time; go and bring him home Solarflare.” The aforementioned mech bowed before turning to leave on his task, while the mage looked back up into the storm clouds.

The storm also woke Optimus and when he went to close the balcony doors, a presence made him grab his ax; when he turned to lung at the intruder, he was shocked that it was his mentor Alpha Trion. His ax stopped just before the old archivist’s face, “I must say young Optimus, your sire and Kup have taught you well, but I’m not here to talk. There are forces at play here and we have very little time; come with me.”

Optimus followed the red and purple mech from his room through out the castle, “Alpha Trion, where are we going?”

“Like I said we don’t have much time, at dawn your friend faces the executioner’s ax and we can not allow that to happen.”

The young prince was baffled and frightened for his old mentor; was the old bot trying to commit treason, “We can’t break him free, my sire will execute you as well.”

“That may be young mech, but there is something out there beyond our control that is calling for a change. A change that must happen before the Lunar Alignment in three deca-cycles.”

The Lunar Alignment was a rare sight; it was said to only happen once every hundred-thousand stellar cycles, and seeing it was something beyond comprehension. Plus, rumor has said that all the wisest rulers were born or came into power under one. The two finally reached the dungeons where Novaton was being held; Optimus watched as Alpha Trion approached the guards “The prince wishes to look in the optics of the mech who assaulted him.”

The guards nodded and stepped aside after unlocking the door. Once inside, the smell of stale energon and waste fluid hit Optimus as if he had been slapped. The only occupied cell held the chained form of Novaton. Both mechs saw that there was fresh energon on his frame and more on a certain area. Alpha Trion stepped back to let the you Iacon prince get closer to the bars “Novaton, are you alright; who did this to you?”

The white mech turned to see his beloved prince at his cell and slowly crawled to him “Optimus, I thought I wouldn’t see you again until sunrise when, you know?”

“I had to see you one last time; now what happened to you?”

“Your supposed future mate, raped me.”

Optimus became appalled at the statement; Novaton never lied to him before, why would he start now, “I will tell my sire immediately; Sentinel will be punished.”

Novaton reached through the bars and grabbed the red and blue mech’s chin telling him that there was nothing that could be done, he would go to his execution tomorrow knowing that at least some cared and loved him. Their little talk was interrupted by the sound of bodies hitting the ground and the rattle of keys, “Let’s go we don’t have much time.”

Both other mechs were shocked that Alpha Trion was breaking a condemned out of prison. Once out of his cell Novaton followed the two out of a hidden back entrance of the citadel. “Why did you do that?”

Alpha Trion could feel the confusion and a little bit of something else in the white mech’s voice “Listen to me mechling, there are primal forces at play and this storm is proof of that; none of this is a coincidence, there is a deeper meaning here.”

The sound of shouting guards brought them out of their conversation, “Novaton you need to go, and you need to go now.”

Said white mech looked at Optimus with regret and in one swift movement, his lips crashed against his lover’s. Novaton pulled away from the stunned prince, “Until we meet again my dear Optimus.” Novaton turned and ran just as the guards came thundering past where the trio once stood.

The storm opened and rain began to hammer the forest; wind howling as Novaton ran from the guards and turbohounds. The slickening ground made running difficult, but the white mech knew that if he stopped now, he would be caught. A sharp pain exploded in his middle as he saw an energon arrow fly past and hit a titanium tree to his right. Warm energon flowed down his side as he continued to run; his vision began to turn to black on the edges as warnings appeared on his HUD. He saw the tree line thinning but didn’t see the drop off; blue peds came to a skidding stop right as the edge dropped off.

The pounding of zaphorse hooves came to a stop behind him, along with the growling of turbohounds. One of the mechs Novaton recognized as Kup, Captain of the Iaconinan Guard, “Novaton stop running, there is no place for you to go.”

The hounds drew closer with every step that Kup made, but a familiar voice made his struts shake in fear. “I knew you would try and escape before you offlined. Now you can come with us or you can fall?” Novaton backed away from the approaching prince of Rodion; he felt a few rocks fall behind him and when Sentinel lunged for him, the white mech instinctively stepped back and over the cliff.

The guards watched as the white and blue mech fell below the surface of the raging Radon River and out of sight, energon staining the surface a dull pink. “Come on everyone, let’s go home.”

Sentinel rode up along Kup and saw the old mech’s helm hung low “Don’t be so down Kup, we got rid of a dangerous criminal for Ultra Magnus and just think how thankful he’ll be.”

“First, it’s King Ultra Magnus when you are in my presence. Second, I don’t want praise from anyone, not after this. Finally, you shouldn’t have interfered and now because of your actions, the poor mech had to die painfully and in fear.” The old green mech rode ahead of the group thinking on how he would explain this to Ultra and poor Optimus.

About one hic down river, Novaton’s form surfaced coughing up the blue energon from the river. Climbing onto the shore a few inches he laid down onto his chest panting; the wound in his side still pulsing with pain. Cold northern air blew upon him making him shiver, making him unable to hear the approaching pedsteps until he saw a pare of orange peds appear before him. Looking up he saw red optics stare back at him with an unreadable expression. Laying his helm back down only one thought crossed his mind, that he was going to die cold and unable defend himself; blue optics offlined nanokilks later. 


	11. A Past Uncovered Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "italics": are dreams and personal flashbacks  
> "bold italics": are flashbacks that have been lived by some or all of the characters

_About one hic down river, Novaton’s form surfaced coughing up the blue energon from the river. Climbing onto the shore a few inches he laid down onto his chest panting; the wound in his side still pulsing with pain. Cold northern air blew upon him making him shiver, making him unable to hear the approaching pedsteps until he saw a pair of orange peds appear before him. Looking up he saw red optics stare back at him with an unreadable expression. Laying his helm back down only one thought crossed his mind, that he was going to die cold and unable defend himself; blue optics offlined nanokilks later._

He could occasionally feel his body jostling around and see the tops of the trees. The sound of zaphorse hooves making a soft thudding on the ground while the driver wore a hooded cloak. Novaton could see the faint lights of a small building as they drew closer and closer before falling into recharge once again. _His body felt like it was floating. There was a ghostly scene surrounding him in the ruins of what appeared to be a city center. The quiet was filled suddenly with a howling wind and blazing heat; when he opened his optics, flames filled his vison and burning symbol appeared on the ground. The two swords detached from the symbol and pointed towards the sky; then in a flash of light everything was black. The same voice that had haunted him for several orbital-cycles spoke the same “Return.”_

_The ground gave way from underneath him; falling forever until he felt something cold and wet on his forehelm and a servo on the back of his helm._ Novaton slowly opened his optics to see a dimly lit room, a burning fire, and when he looked to see who or what was next to him; “Coalfire?!”

The blue and purple femme smiled, wrapping her arms around the white mech as best she could. “I’m so happy to see you Novaton; when I heard what was going to happen to you, I prayed my mate would bring you back before they found you.”

“Timegazer is here?”

The femme who raised the white and blue mech before her face was shocked and happy all in one. “Yes, he is my little one.”

“You know I’m not a sparkling anymore Coalfire?”

“I know Novaton, but I raised you so I’m like your carrier.”

“Novaton!”

Both bots turned to see Copperheart and Starfire running towards them. Both femmes jumped onto the berth that Novaton was resting upon when white and blue arms embraced the little ones. “I’ve missed you … we both have.”

The white mech smiled while Coalfire chuckled “I’ve missed you two as well.”

All of them heard another mech cough; Novaton looked behind the Coalfire to see a tall, sturdy, and muscular mech lit by the flames before him. “She may be like a carrier to you, but she is not your true carrier Novaton.”

The aforementioned mech felt as if his spark had frozen, ‘true carrier’; who was this mech? Bolting upright and ignoring the pain he was in from falling into the river, Novaton put himself between the unknown mech and the femmes. “Who are you and what have you done with Timegazer?!” The mech stepped forward away from the fire; shocking Novaton with his blue, sliver, and orange colors.

Once in the white mech’s line of sight. “Hello, Novaton.”

Ramrod straight, the aforementioned mech couldn’t believe his optics, ‘that voice’, “Timegazer?”

Back in Iacon, Optimus slammed the door shut behind him. He had just been with his sire when Kup told them what had happened with the escapee, nay, Novaton. **_The sorrowful face of Kup looked Ultra Magnus in the optics, telling him how the escapee fell over the cliff after Sentinel interfered. “I’m sorry your highness. The prisoner failed to come with us and when I tried to approach him alone, Prince Sentinel Prime of Rodion got past me; Novaton took one wrong step back and we lost him below the surface.”_**

**_“It is a sad moment for all of us, but what done is done. Thank you for trying Captain, you are dismissed.” The Captain of the Iaconinan Guards saluted his king and left the throne room. The king then turned his icy blue gaze to the visiting prince, “Sentinel, I told you to let my guards handle this and yet you disobeyed my orders.”_ **

**_“It won’t happen again; but at least the criminal is dead.”_ **

**_“That may be true, however, he was supposed to meet his end by the executioner’s ax. Now that this is over and done, we shall prepare for your and my son’s bonding next deca-cycle.”_ **

Optimus sobbed on his berth for not only Novaton, but for himself. Novaton was the only one that ever treated him like a courting mech should; never did anything, always willing to listen to him, and multiple others thing that Sentinel never did. His spark ached knowing that he would never see the kind face or smile of the mech he loved again. Strength spent crying and a breaking spark soon took its toll on the prince and recharge soon followed.

Somewhere deep within Florine Forest, Novaton still couldn’t believe his optics. “You can’t be Timegazer; he’s green, not blue.”

The white mech saw Coalfire look towards her mate, “Sweetspark, it is time he learned the truth…” she looked at the rest of her family “…about everything.”

Timegazer looked at her and back to his family, taking a deep invent “Novaton, Timegazer is the name I went by to raise you until you were ready to know the truth.”

“The truth about what” the white mech said not liking this at all?

“My true name is Solarflare, Captain of the Kaonite Guard and I knew your creators.”

“Who were they?”

‘This isn’t going to end well’ Solarflare thought, “Your creators were the royal family of Kaon, Lord Megazarak and Lady Ironstar; you are their son, Prince Megatron: Heir to the Kaon Throne.”

Novaton’s processor stalled, he was a royal; “Impossible, if you are who I say I am then why am I here and not in Kaon?”

Solarflare could see the confusion and the underlying temper about to rear its ugly helm, ‘Like sire, like creation; “I will tell you the story if you promise to listen to everything I’ve to say?” Novaton nodded his helm for the mech to continue. “I’ve known you since birth and when you were born, I’ve never seen your sire so proud; **_it was during the coldest part of the cold season when you were sparked and hearing your first cries made me proud knowing I had another future king to pass my knowledge off to as well as your sire had. Sadly, your carrier didn’t survive the birth; she only had time to say good bye to you and your sire. The kingdom mourned her death but celebrated your birth._** Your sire loved you with all his spark and to this day I still remember his voice saying over and over again **_“I love you and not even the unmaker could harm you without going through me first.”_**

“I take it there is more?”

“You would be correct; **_the trouble began with a slave trying to sell his goods in the market. Outraged by this your sire went to Iacon to discuss the matter and when the king refused to stop it…_** that’s where the divide began **_…Iacon forces attacked Kaon in the middle of the night. Your sire ran to grab you before the castle could be breached; in full armor, he ran down the corridors with me in tow as we ran to the garden where your carrier was buried. Going through a hidden gate, I followed him down to the banks of the Radon where he placed you into a small metal crate.”_**

Novaton could see the cleanser building in Solarflare’s optics, “What happened?”

Solarflare smiled at Novaton, but the smile soon disappeared; **_“He wrapped you in the mesh blanket your carrier made for you and wrapped this around your neck…”_** the blue mech handed Novaton a leather-bound item. When the white and blue mech opened the wrappings, a neckless fell into his servos. “It is the Kaonite crest, your sire’s crest. The colors of the swords were change to match your colors; true ones at least.”

The white mech looked at Time…Solarflare, “True colors?”

“Yes, while you may be… well why don’t I finish the story, **_“You cried after leaving the warmth and sound of your sire’s spark; not wanting Iacon forces to hear you, Lord Megazarak sung you a lullaby. Placing the top on the crate, he pushed you into the calm moving current of the river. I knew he wanted to stay with you, but as king he was needed to rally his troops. After both of us saw you disappear over the horizon, your sire ran back up the embankment tears flowing down his face all the while.”_**

Novaton couldn’t believe what Solarflare was saying; his own sire sent him away, “Why did my sire send me away, didn’t he love me?”

“He loved you No… Megatron, Solarflare is telling you the truth. I used to work for your creators as well, I would look after you when Lord Megazarak was busy and when he was done, all his remaining energy was spent with you.”

“I understand Coalfire, but how did I wind up here?”

“Well…” **_It was a dark and cold night as a little crate floated down the Radon until it landed_ _on the bank of the river. A femme was gathering energon for her family when she saw the crate and when she opened it she saw a tiny silver, black and red sparkling. She took it into her home and was greeted by her mate who saw the newborn and froze with fear._**

**_“Dearest one, I know who this is and he is in great danger if he is found.”_ **

**_“Wait, who is he”_ **

**_“It is a story for another time, now we need to re-name him.”_ **

**_“What shall we call the little one then?”_ **

**_Solarflare contemplated all kinds of names, “We shall call him Novaton. He will also need a repaint and a new form.”_ **

“Coalfire and I took you to a metallurgist who gave you a new form and paint. Coincidently a day before we found you, and after the fighting had stopped, your sire asked me to find you but not return you, for fear of Iacon forces finding out you were still in Kaon. **_“The new dawn brought a red sky; the ground was littered with the bodies of the fallen and energon stained the streets. The sound of pained cries of loss and the wounded filled the air, King Megazarak looked at his longtime friend and captain ‘If my son is still out there Solarflare, I want you and your mate to raise him as your own since it is still too dangerous for him to return. However, when the time is right, I want you to bring him home.’_**

**_“You have my word, my lord.”_** “I knew you sire was right and it has been twenty stellar cycles since I last saw him. Darkness has since fallen over Kaon and the surrounding land for reasons unknown. But something tells me that once we reach the city, all of our questions will be answered. With that being said, we must rest since it is a long journey for all of us. We leave for Kaon at sunrise.”

“So, Novaton is actually a Prince?”

“Yes, my dear, he is Prince Megatron; the sparkling from the story of The Lost Heir.”

“Cool!”

“Yes, my little Copperheart; now you and your sister need to go to recharge.”

“Ahh, do we have to?”

“That’s right Starfire; now off you go” spoke Solarflare.

Novaton was left in the corner he was in within the small apparent hunting cabin. Looking out the window he thought all about what Solarflare had said about his past, he still couldn’t wrap his processor around that his name was actually Megatron, and that darkness had surrounded the city since his disappearance, ‘What could I possibly have to do with any of this?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this time Novaton's true name has been revealed. He looks like TFA: Shattered Glass Earth mode Megatron with out the cannon, helicopter canopy, and Decepticon symbol.  
> https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_(SG_Animated)


	12. A Past Uncovered Part 2

_Novaton was left in the corner he was in within the small apparent hunting cabin. Looking out the window he thought all about what Solarflare had said about his past, he still couldn’t wrap his processor around that his name was actually Megatron, and that darkness had surrounded the city since his disappearance, ‘What could I possibly have to do with any of this.’_

Solarflare awoke before the rest of his family to see that Nov… Megatron sitting upright, looking at the neckless that he’d given him the night before. “Still pondering about last night?”

“Yes, and I still refuse to believe and accept that my name is what you claim it to be.”

The blue mech felt his spark break at the white mech’s statement and knew that it would take a while after learning of his true past for him to accept it. “I hated having to lie to you young one, but it was for your safety. If anyone in Iacon learned of your true identity… I don’t want to think of the consequences.”

Secretly, Novaton knew that Solarflare was the same mech who raised him, however, “If you knew who I was, then why did you raise me as a slave instead of your son?”

“That, Megatron is not my part of the story to tell. When we reach Kaon, you will learn the rest.”

“STOP calling me that; my name is Novaton!”

Solarflare scowled and bared his sharpened fangs… ‘wait fangs...’ “You have a lot to learn young mech. I told you my part of the story, the rest… you will find out soon enough.”

Novaton let out a tied sigh and turned away from Solarflare. His spark ached from yelling at his sire… not sire; ‘who is he to me’?

The small group made their way across the vast forest that ran between Iacon and Kaon. Solarflare took up guiding the cart that his mate and sparklings rode in and Novaton rode another zaphorse along side them. The forest soon filled with the sounds of mechanimals; cadmium cardinals sang in the tree tops, spring deer drank from the streams, and occasionally a copper cougar could be seen through the brush.

Novaton could hear the faint roar of the Radon as they continued to make their way South. The cold season was beginning to lose its grip on the land as the once and a while warm southern breeze would pass them by. The white mech would look at Solarflare off and on thinking about what the mech said earlier; speeding his mount up to walk along side the cart, “Solarflare, I thought about what I said, and it would seem my spark is starting to make me see that you had all the best intentions for you did what you did. I thank you for that, not the making me a slave part, but everything else. However, I still refuse to go by the name you say is my true identity though.”

“Did you now? Well I am happy you are staring to accept at least some of it, but there is still more to learn; the guardian of the Kaonite castle has been living there since, I guess, as long as I can remember.”

“What are they like?”

“You’ll know soon enough we are almost there.”

The group reached a small clearing in the Florine Forest where the roar of the river was the loudest. There was a bridge crossing the small shallow ravine over the river, “Everyone welcome to the Primal Grove.”

“The what?”

Novaton remembered reading about this in one of the books Optimus had, “You see the statues Copperheart; they each represent one of the Thirteen Original Primes, the children of Primus and Unicron.”

“So, these are the gods?”

“Yes, they are Starfire.”

As they crossed the bridge. Copperheart and Starfire saw two statues on either side of the center most point of the bridge. “Who are these two” asked Starfire?

“This is the Patron Primes Megatronus and Solus Prime. They are the two of the Primes prayed to besides Primus and Unicron. Megatronus is the Patron Prime of Kaon and Solus is Iacon’s.”

“What is a patron?”

“Well you see honey; a patron is someone who is held in high regard and is seen as the holy advocate to Primus and Unicron within that city or town.”

“So, they are like the leader of the group?”

“Yes Starfire, something like that.”

The road continued until the tree line thinned and wide-open plains filled the vast landscape. The sun soon disappeared behind dark grey clouds and the air grew slightly colder; the sky became black as the small group came to a ridge. When they topped the ridge, the sight of a large city sitting just below the Manganese Mountains made them stop. “Behold, the legendary city of the warframes; Kaon” stated Solarflare as his arm swept outwards towards the city.

Novaton gazed upon the dark city, there were no banners flying and the gates were sitting wide open. As he followed Solarflare down the small slope he wondered why the city had no light to single passerby’s the city was there and not appearing to be abandoned. As they approached the gates Solarflare told him to pull his cloak up and hide his face. When he asked why, he was met with the same gaze the was given to him when he was in trouble as a sparkling. The city wasn’t what it said it was in Optimus’s books. The city there was full of life and light, not dark and dreary.

There were old shops and stands left abandoned, litter filled the streets, and the few mechs and femmes that were out gave them suspicious gazes. “Why are they staring at us and me in-particular” Novaton stated as he saw a femme with a youngling and a sparkling looking at him with a fierce red gaze?

Solarflare saw the situation and answered, “They haven’t seen any new comers in several stellar-cycles. The last time they saw anything new was when the darkness first came.” The blue mech optics dimmed at the memory. _‘Mechs, femmes, and everyone else alike screamed as the skies darkened and the flames the helped light the city went dark…’_ “It was a long time ago Novaton and as I said before, there is more to your past that is not mine to tell.”

They reached the city center and the sight of the citizens wearing cloaks to help shield themselves from the chill the darkness brought made his spark ache. Something off to his right caught his optic as a young mechling went over to a still fountain with a similar statue to the one on the bridge in the Primal Grove and heard him say a prayer; “‘Lord Megatronus Prime; please as our patron help us. My carrier is very sick and I have no sire; please help heal her and someday please bring back the lost heir. I don’t want to be in the dark anymore; I’m afraid of the dark.”’ The mechling ran off to a nearby building and out of sight.

Solarflare saw Novaton holding back and turned to back towards him. “Come on young mech, we haven’t got all day.”

As the white mech turned to follow the older mech; his thoughts drifted back to the mechling and how he could help him. “Solarflare, why hasn’t anyone helped the sick and injured? Aren’t there any healers in the city?”

“There are, but with resources scarce since the minerals dried up in the river when Hadeen disappeared… there is only so much to go around.” As sparkbreaking as it was, the former Kaonite Guardsmech knew that only a miracle from Primus himself could save the gravely ill.

Soon Solarflare told his mate to go to their old home, while he took Novaton to the fortress. The castle was located at the back of the city against the mountains and the path up to the main doors was lined with brazens on either side; all were dark and cold. The blue mech told Novaton to dismount his zaphorse, “When you get inside try and find the guardian as they are the one whom will tell you the rest of the story.”

Novaton looked at the castle and sighed, “What do they look like?”

“Not sure, but if you happen to get into any trouble; show them your neckless and that I sent you. Might save your life and if not… then I’m sorry.” Solarflare left a confused and scared Novaton behind.

Novaton looked at the neckless and placed it into his satchel. As he walked up the steps, he looked back and saw some of the citizens staring at him with mixed emotions. He knocked on the doors and he jumped when the doors opened on their own. Stepping inside, the room vaulted into high ceilings with decorative curves and spikes. Swords, spears, maces, and other weapons were spaced out throughout the hall. A sudden gust of wind blew past him and the doors slammed shut making him jump and yelp.

Venting hard, he did his best to calm himself while a lone figure with blue optics watched him from a raised, dark walkway. Darkness surrounded him, leaving him confused on which way to go. A faint orange glow came from behind him; turning around he followed the light to another set of doors. A dark blue hand pushed the doors as they opened into a large room; this room was even bigger than the last. Four torches were all that lit the room in a faint orange glow, illuminating a large spiked throne; there was a slightly smaller one to its left-servo side and an even smaller one on the right-servo. The white mech walked up to the largest throne and brushed his servo across it. A slight breeze blew by and he heard a name whispered upon it, ‘Megatron…’. Bolt straight, Novaton turned around expecting someone there, but no one was in sight. He heard a slight noise above him; when he looked up he thought he saw a shadow, “Must be my processor playing tricks on me.”

The torches went out in a second gust and Novaton watched as the flames lit another set behind one other door. Ok, now Novaton was beginning to panic; ‘What is going on here?’ Once at the door, the mech opened it.

Unknown to him another was watching him intently with his fierce blue optics wondering if this was the true heir or was he just another thief.

Novaton walked into the small room, line with polished grey stone and paintings of battle scenes. The soft orange glow from the two torches at the end of the room gave way to three pairs of royal regalia. A large dark purple cape sat in the center of the table, while a small silver crown sat to the right of it and a small purple cape the matched the larger one to the left. As he looked closer to the pin that would hold the cape around one’s neck, he saw the same crest that was his neckless inlaid into the gold. He went to pick the cape up when the floor suddenly gave way underneath him.

The unknown mech watched from the shadows behind where the white mech once was and mutter to himself, “Just another thief.” He left the room to go deal with said thief for daring to take what was not there’s.

Novaton fell helm over peds for Primus knew how long until he landed into a dungeon cell. Rolling to his peds and gripping his helm, he shuttered his optics to clear his blurry vision. When it finally cleared he was met with a glowing gem at the end of a staff; following said staff he saw a stocky built mech with blue optics and for a moment he thought he was back in Iacon. He then realized that he was not when said mech spoke, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I… I…” Novaton stuttered, he could form the words to answer.

“Well if then you won’t answer then I’ll assume you are a thief and there is only one way to end trespassers.” The mech raised his staff, lightening arching from the gem, and brought it down upon the white mech’s helm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess at who the guardian of the Kaonite castle is?
> 
> The throne placements are from the viewing point as if you were sitting in the largest one.


	13. A Past Uncovered Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, but with school... I'll try and keep the updates regular.

_“Well if then you won’t answer then I’ll assume you are a thief and there is only one way to end trespassers.” The mech raised his staff, lightening arching from the gem, and brought it down upon the white mech’s helm._

Novaton’s frame froze, without conscious thought dark blue servos shot forward; catching the staff before it connected with his helm. The mage before him kept pressing forward, blue lightning arching ever closer to his frame. “Wait” Novaton shouted as his servo fumbled with his satchel. The mage apparently didn’t hear him or didn’t want to hear him. A dark blue servo grasped what it was looking forward while not breaking optic to optic contact with the other powerful mech. Bringing the neckless Solarflare gave him forward, the movement evidently caught the attention of the mage. Fierce blue optics turned to look at him with such intensity, that the white mech felt his spark quiver.

“Where did you get that?”

Novaton swallowed hard, “I was told to show you this.”

The mage looked at Novaton, back to the neckless and back again. Lowering his staff, for now at least, “If that is the case then why didn’t you show it to me before?”

“I panicked and you apparently didn’t seem inclined to give me a chance to speak until now.”

“Point taken, but still, who gave you that pendent?”

“A friend of mine, said you might know him. A mech by the name of Solarflare.”

Time seemed to freeze around them as the unknown mech’s optics widened in shock. His face softened slightly before returning to it a stoic expression. “So, it’s true. You have returned.”

“Who; returned where?”

The unknown mech tapped his staff on the floor of the dungeon and the cell door in front of Novaton opened, “Follow me.”

The white and blue mech stood where he was not sure if he wanted to follow the mysterious mech. A thousand thoughts ran through his processor, ‘who is this mech and what does he want with me?

The other mech turned to see the young mech not moving, “Unless you rather stay in the dungeon instead?” He saw the younger quickly run towards him and stopped beside the cloaked mech. “I thought as much.”

Following the mech through the dark passageways of the castle with only the mage’s staff as their light source, Novaton began to wonder what made him change his mind about following this mech.  As they passed through the halls, Novaton admired the artwork of the dark vaulted ceilings, for what he could see, and how much time it must have taken to carve them into the alloy. The weapons adorning the walls, looked like they could be used to defend one’s self if the need arose. Unknowingly and unintentionally, he ran into the mech in front of him, knocking him forward and almost dropping his staff. “Sorry about that.”

The mage brushed himself off and looked back at the white mech, “It is quite alright; just next time please pay attention as if this gem breaks, we won’t have any light source and I doubt you are used to seeing in the dark.”

“That, I will concede to you and since we meet, you have yet to give me your designation?”

The unknown mech bowed his helm and smiled, “It’s about time that you started asking the right questions, my name is Terminus and I have been with the royal family of Kaon since before you were born; Prince Megatron, Son of Lord Megazarak and Lady Ironstar, Lost Heir to the Kaon Throne.”

Novaton reeled from that name, it wasn’t his, nor will it ever be. “I told Solarflare already and I'll tell you now, my name is Novaton. That is what I have been told in the beginning and it shall remain that way until I offline.”

Terminus frowned at the mechling in front of him and shook his head, he was acting like his sire when he was at that age when his parents just offlined from the plague that nearly wiped them all out. “Young mech, I was there when you were born and watched as your sire set you down the Radon just as Solarflare did. Your sire was spark broken with what he had to do and he was never the same again after that.”

The white and blue mech still didn’t want to believe anything, but with the way this mech addressed him maybe at least one might be telling the truth. “If you say I am who I am, then why did my sire not come after me when everything was over?”

“As Solarflare no doubt told you, Iacon forces still surrounded the city making it to dangerous for you to return to your sire; but since you have returned it is time for you take your rightful place.”

“Terminus; if you say that I am the rightful heir to the throne, then why did end I up in the dungeons when I found those pieces of royal regalia?”

The red and black mech with hints of silver chuckled and looked at Novaton “That I am afraid was my fault. When you reached for them I thought you would be just another thief looking to loot the castle, but it turns out I was wrong.”

“But… what a nanoklik, you mean if you are responsible for me almost falling to my death, then you must have been behind everything else that happened to me when I first entered the castle?”

“Yes, it was all me. You think I have this staff just for show; I have learned enough so that I could kill you and make everyone else think it was natural causes” Terminus replied; smirking at the way Novaton flinched. “Now then, there is much to do in so little time. Follow me Novaton.”

“How do you know my name when I didn’t even tell you?”

“Young mech, there are things in this world that I know about and can do that very few bots are aware about and understand.”

As they walked down the halls, Novaton was starting to feel a little panicked at the possible power that coursed through Terminus. His processor was failing to comprehend at the thought that two different mechs had told him that he was the lost heir of Kaon and that his creators were the former rulers of Kaon. Though one thought hadn’t occurred to him until now, “Why are there no fires to light the castle and why does the city look like it was abandoned from the outside?”

Terminus sighed, he knew this question was coming and how to answer it would more than likely determine weather Novaton stayed or ran. “Novaton what I am about to tell you will make the difference weather you finally accept your fate or not accept it at all.” The mage tapped his staff on the ground and twin columns of flames arched from the red gem and up the wall.

Novaton watched as the flames ran along the wall and to the ceiling, illuminating a tapestry. “What is this” the white mech asked as he ran his servo over the delicate fabric?

The older mech smiled and then frowned, “This is the true story of the lost heir of Kaon. Each of these pictures tell a part of the tale and all of it is centered here in the middle; around your family, around you.”

Novaton saw what appeared to be a tall purple and silver mech wearing the dark purple cape he saw earlier. Next to him was a light-tan colored femme with black and red highlights holding a small silver, black and red sparkling who looked like the purple mech. A dark blue servo reached out to touch the little sparkling and felt his spark quiver. Flashes played before his optics of a blurry figure with spiked armor and a strong, yet kind voice humming played in his audios. He pulled his servo away as if had been burned, “What just happened?”

“Your spark just remembered who you truly are and now what is it telling you?”

The younger mech paused, listening within himself and a voice saying ‘It is time’; “So, Solarflare was telling me the truth?”

“Yes, but there is something else that you should know. Your sire, the late Lord Megazarak left something behind that I have kept hidden as I was sworn to do.” Terminus didn’t know how to really explain this, “There is an ancient power that if done correctly, can prevent certain things from happening.” Novaton looked at him with confused optics, but the old mech could telling his processor must have been opened. “When Megazarak was on his death bed, he asked me to place a spark spell over the kingdom.”

“What is a spark spell exactly?”

“It is an ancient form of protection that a mech or femme can leave behind for a limited amount of time before it wear’s off. Which brings me back to what I was saying earlier; Megazarak left a part of his spark behind as a protective measure to ensure no one would take the throne that rightfully belonged to you.”

Novaton felt as if his processor might fry any nanoklik, “You mean to tell me that my sire is still here?”

“Not in the way you are thinking; you see the spark spell he left behind was only to protect the throne, but it came at a cost…” Terminus sighed, it had been twenty stellar-cycles since the late king first asked him to do this “… When he asked me to complete the task, I went to the Temple of Primus and the Thirteen to speak with our Patron Prime. Asking for his help, I learned of what to say and that a price must be paid if the heir wasn’t to return.”

“So, what was this spell exactly?”

“It happened shortly after you left that the king fell ill from grief and soon his spark grew weak. Our healers did their best to help him, but in the end the damage to his broken spark was too great. With his dying breath he held my servo and said to me… _‘When the sun sets upon my last breath, let the brazens grow cold and darkness fall forever until the light from twin suns bring back the dawn.’_ Honoring his request, at the moment Hadeen set the spell was cast and the clouds covered the sky never allowing Hadeen to shine her radiant light upon us again.

Novaton felt his spark breaking, he couldn’t believe that his sire would do such a thing to his own people, but then again like he knew Solarflare would do anything to protect his family, like his true sire did when he sent him down the Radon. “If that is true, then what was the cost that you mentioned earlier?”

“The price that is meant to be paid is that if the true heir doesn’t return by the next full moon on their twenty-first creation day, then the darkness would truly remain forever with no hope of redemption. That is why you need to believe in what your dreams have and what your spark is telling you now, because if you don’t…” Terminus didn’t want to think about the rest.

The white mech’s spark was in a state of panic; for the second time didn’t know who to believe. One mech who had raised him since day one, for intents and purposes, and a mech he just met were telling him the same thing, that he was the lost heir of Kaon. Time seemed to freeze within Novaton, when before his optics, a blazing figure appeared before him; a silhouette of a dark grey, black and red mech that moved with him. When its optics opened, blazing red pitfire spilled forth; Novaton spoke to the figure who replied with silence. The figure held its servo out, apparently waiting for Novaton to respond.

When dark blue met black, pain exploded within Novaton. It felt as if he was on fire and that his armor was melting off his protoform. He looked down but only saw his own armor still on person. The figure finally spoke with a deep baritone voice, a voice that sounded a lot like Novaton’s own, “You are more than you think, what you just felt is what is to come if you accept. You are who they say you are, I have existed within you since you where born. You can set me free, if you remember this name, 'Novatron'.” Moments later blackness over took his vision. 

Novaton woke to Terminus staring over him with a worried expression. The white mech saw that he was no longer standing in the hallway he was before, instead he was in a berth. “Where am I?”

“You gave me a fright for starters and I had to carry you in here. Which by the way is my personal chambers; where I also tend to my patients in the room next door.”

The younger mech looked around and saw that the shelves were lined with containers and bottle of all shapes and sizes. Some of the things he saw within them made him want to purge. “Alright then; what happened to me?”

“You dropped like a newborn zaphorse, which I still can’t explain really; mind telling me about it?”

“All I remember is a figure that said he was me, but I can only set him free if I accept who I truly am and remember this name, Novatron; who are they?”

Terminus smiled, “That is one of the questions I have been waiting to hear; just not worded as I hoped it would be.” The mage set a book down in front of him; a large, thick book with the same symbol that he saw on his pendant and the cape pin “I give you the History of the Kaonite Royal Family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminus looks just like his IDW form, but without the headlights on his helm.


	14. All Hail Lord Megatron Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me forever, but I wanted to make sure this chapter added a true element to the story line. 
> 
> I should have Chapter 15 done sooner than this one was. Hope everyone had a wonderful Holidays and good luck in the new Year.

_The mage set a book down in front of him; a large thick, book with the same symbol that he saw on his pendant and the cape pin “I give you the History of the Kaonite Royal Family.”_

Novaton looked at the book and then back at Terminus, “Why are you showing me this”; the white mech looked at his friend wondering why on Cybertron was he smiling like he was?

“Well, I figured if you were going to stay here then you needed to be aware of your history. Plus, it may answer some of the questions you might have.” The old mech looked down at the white mech sitting on the berth, who had a puzzled expression on his face, “We don’t have to discuss it tonight if you don’t want to. Get some sleep, it will do you some good.”

Novaton looked at the mage wondering still why he had given him this, when he made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t who he said he was and that he didn’t want any part of it. Then again, everything was starting to make some since; his dreams, his spark pulling him in an unknown direction, some recognition in the Kaonite Crest within his memory, and a faint memory of Terminus and Solarflare from a past long forgotten in his processor. “Where to you expect me to sleep, on your floor?”

Terminus laughed, a true genuine laugh that was full of life, “You really are like your sire, always had a way with words, with just a pinch of sarcasm.” Once Terminus knew he had finally calmed down, “No, unfortunately you will not have to sleep in here, or on the floor. Come, I will show you to your quarters.”

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair stopped in front of two double doors. The metal was beautifully engraved with a woodland scene and the Manganese Mountains in the background. When Terminus opened them, the room laid out before Novaton seemed to have some recognition within his spark. The room was painted in a soft grey with dark purple drapery hanging from the ceiling. The rug surrounding the berth was dark grey, and purple sheets made upon the berth itself. Above the fireplace, there was a portrait that was the exact same picture as shown in the tapestry.

“This was you creator’s room; it has been a long time since anyone stepped ped in here. Not even I dared not enter.”

“Why?”

The old mage looked at the blue optics staring back at him, “Your sire cared for me when no one else would.”

Novaton’s processor was thrown into a tailspin, “What do you mean by that”; could there be more to Terminus’s past with the royal family?

“It is a story for another time. Come, there is something I want to show you.”

Novaton followed Terminus to another door that was hidden in the corner. When the door opened, the sight that greeted the young mech was disbelief. The room painted in a soft purple with soft grey drapery. There was also a dark purple rug underneath a black railed crib in the center of the room. Another small open door revealed a washracks and a chest along the same wall held toys meant for a sparkling within. When the white mech walked over to the crib he saw white sheets and upon them laid a stuffed Distrontium Dragon. Reaching out told touch his vision changed for the briefest of moments, of a grey, black and red sparkling playing with the toy. He reeled his servo back as if he had been burned, still staring at the toy.  

Terminus walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “This was your room while you lived here, and your carrier made that dragon for you. Novaton I know you don’t want to be called by the name you were truly born by, but with everything that has happened;” the red and black mage sighed, “I won’t force you, but please consider it. This city, the people, and kingdom need you.”

Novaton didn’t know how to answer Terminus, his mind still reeling from the recent flashback. “Maybe you’re right and maybe not my dear mech, but I need the night to think about it. Reason being that I think… I think I saw something in the flashback I had moments ago and it doesn’t make a lot of since.”

“Ok, I’ll let you recharge on it, but I want an answer in the morning. We are running out of time, with the deadline of the spark spell upon us, this city will remain in the dark forever if the heir doesn’t return by sundown on that day.” Terminus knew the chaos that would ensue and he didn’t know if the city guard that remained loyal to the royal family would be able to hold off the remaining citizens from storming the castle and taking the throne for themselves.

Recharge soon claimed the young Novaton as he laid upon the berth, and the dreams soon started to flow. _Standing in the dark, he was alone as the wind howled and with it laced with the cries of mechs, femmes, and sparklings alike. Blue helm whipping wildly trying to find the source of the cries, but to no avail. A hot burst of wind filled the black void, his once white paint was pealing, revealing gunmetal grey, he looked down and saw his legs, and peds were a mix of black and red. His servos had also turned to black, he reached up to touch his helm revealing it had morphed into something pointed and sharp. Looking down revealed a reflective surface, string back at him was a different mech; grey and black armor with red here and there, a white face with black patches on the checks and chin, and red optics. He kneeled down, rippling the surface of the mirror revealed two faces, his known face and the unknown face. A voiced in the dark spoke. “You are the true heir of Kaon Novaton, you just woken up to the fact that you are after seeing and hearing everything Solarflare and Terminus have done for you.” His servos felt heavy and looking down he saw two swords, one in each servo, red jewels shining in the dark. ‘Twins suns in night you find’. “I bid you rise, Megatron, Lord of Kaon.” Flame erupted from the ground surrounding him, but not burning him and the once mournful cries, turned into screams of joy as he was standing before the citizens of Kaon._

Novaton shot up in berth, venting hard, and optics wide with alarm. His processor was still in a tailspin from the dream and only one thing one his mind, what did the swords mean? Rubbing the back of his helm, Novaton got out of berth and proceeded out of the berthroom. Walking down the dark hallways of the castle, the white mech began thinking on what his dream meant and why the swords had significance? His pondering led him unknowingly to the throne room; looking up at the throne made Novaton wonder if he really was who everyone said he was.

“I remember when you where no higher than my ankle strut and trying to climb up onto your father’s throne.”

Novaton swung around to see Solarflare standing there with Terminus. “Is there any way that you cannot sneak up on me?”

“Now, where is the fun in that?”

Novaton frowned at the comment Terminus made, “I see no fun it anyway. Terminus, why won’t you tell me exactly how to end all this and why my dreams are filled with these horrible scenes and voices telling me what to do and who I must be?”

The old mage could tell the young mechling, almost mech, was on the verge of tears and he wished Megazarak was still here; he would know how to console the young warframe, but this was another matter. “I don’t know why the dreams are scaring you or why they seem to be forcing you, but it can only end with the return of the lost heir and that is ultimately your choice.”

Novaton wiped a few coolant tears that leaked from his optics; taking a deep invent, “How do you suggest I end this?”

Terminus smiled, “You can end this by remembering these words, ‘Below they hide, where no one tries, twin suns in night you find’ and you shall find your answers. With that the mage left Novaton in the room alone, with his thoughts, and to figure out his next puzzle.

Novaton, for a lack of a better word, was torqued. Why did the old mech always speak in riddles when it came to the matters of the lost heir and more specifically him? Walking back to the room where he first found himself after arriving at the castle. The royal regalia still sat where it when he found it; “I wonder if I will ever learn the truth behind any of this.” A slight breeze made the white mech look up from the table, ‘where did that come from’. Walking behind the table, the young mech soon discovered that there was a hidden passage behind the mural in front of him. Grabbing a torch from the wall, he proceeded down the corridor for Primus knew how long until a door appeared in front of him.

After a few cycles of fiddling with the lock, Novaton did what Timegazer, would have done, by kicking down the door the white mech saw the floor turn to stairs; _‘Below they hide, where no one tries, twin suns in night you find’_ “This must be what Terminus was referring to.” Reaching the bottom of the stairway, the torch light revealed hardly anything. He was about to give up, when something glimmered in the darkness ahead. Walking further down the hall, the flames illuminated two red stones and further up from said stones where two twin swords laid upon the table.

Setting the torch in the bracket on the wall, Novaton reached out and grabbed the swords. When his servo connected with the hilts his vision flashed showing him a black silhouetted mech holding the swords aloft, in a sudden flash his vision changed. A light blue glow came from his right, an ethereal being stood there, mouthing words. “What are you saying?”

The specter only smiled, “Welcome home, my son.”

Novaton found himself on the floor when he came to; ‘When did I pass out?’ Grabbing the swords again, the white mech made his way back into the throne room, where he met Terminus, who apparently hadn’t moved since he left.

“Well, it would seem that old Megazarak is your sire after all. As only his heir can hold those swords without bursting into flames the moment, they left that room.” Novaton’s reaction was priceless.

Everything that Novaton had been told finally hit home. If Terminus was right and he was the heir, it would explain why he wasn’t a pile of ashes right now. “Is that why I’m still standing and why I saw a spirit when I touched these?”

That peaked the mage’s interest, “What did the spirit look like?”

“He looked similar to the mech in the book you gave me, especially like Megazarak. He told me welcome home and that I was his son; after every thing you and Solarflare have told me I finally accept that I am the heir of Kaon. I’m ready to prove to my people that I have returned.

Word spread throughout the city that the heir had returned and all gathered in the courtyard in front of the castle. The sky had darkened even more since Novaton’s arrival; the white mech stood just inside of the main doors with Terminus and Solarflare. “You look just like your father when he did at his coronation, only your armor and colors are different.”

Solarflare held the swords in a protective binding waiting for Novaton to take them. When a dark blue servo reached out to grab them, the blue and orange mech nodded his helm, “I still remembered when you first arrived in that little stream beside our home and when I first held you. Now, to see you standing here today; your sire would be proud.”

Pointing the tips down, “I may have not known him, but from what I read and heard, he must have been a respected and honored leader. I’m proud to call him my sire and honored to carry on his legacy.”

“I’m happy to hear that, and may Primus and our patron Prime watch over you.”

Once Novaton fastened his cape around his neck, he took out the pendant Solarflare gave him. Putting it around his neck made him feel somewhat less anxious, but still very nervous. The doors in front of him opened revealing thousands of torch lights from the citizens below the outcrop. His spark quivered in his chamber, ‘These are going to be my people and kingdom, better to just be blunt I suppose’; taking a deep invent, “Citizens of Kaon, for to long you have lived in darkness, and too ling without your leader. I stand before you today to proclaim, that I am Prince Megatron, son of Lord Megazarak and Lady Ironstar, Lost Heir of the Kaon throne.”

There were murmurs of disagreements; finally, a voice spoke out “There is reason in Unicron’s Pit that you are the lost heir. Your colors are wrong, your frame is wrong, and you have stolen what doesn’t belong to you. Why should we listen to you or even follow you; you are nothing more than a fake, a lie, you are nothing.”

Solarflare made a move to find the mech speaking out against Novaton, but Terminus put in staff in front to stop him. “What do you think you are doing old mech?”

“He needs to figure this out on his own if he is to prove himself Solarflare. All we can do now is wait for the right moment and watch fate unfold.” Solarflare knew Terminus had a point, but it still hurt the captain to watch idly by while Megazarak’s son was torn apart by the crowds’ words.

“I’m the son of Megazarak, and nothing any of you say will change that.”

A femme’s voice spoke out above the rest, “If you are his heir, then why is the darkness still present? What say you about that?”

Novaton was scared, suddenly the swords in his hands felt very heavy and his legs paralyzed; he didn’t know what to do or to say. He bowed his helm in defeat, tuning out the voices of the crowd shouting, ‘Not fit to rule’, ‘liar’, ‘you’ll never be our leader’; the words cut, burned, and hurt his spark more than anything. Through the pain, a voice spoke clear as day within him. He opened his optics, raising the swords up, pointing them towards the crowd. The wind suddenly grew stronger at the motion and the clouds swirled overhead, “I may not look like the Megatron you knew, but I can assure you this, I am who I say and shall lead you out of the darkness and into a new era. Raising the swords, crossing them at the sky Novaton proclaimed, “I am Prince Megatron, the son of Lord Megazarak and Lady Ironstar, the Lost Heir of the Kaon throne.”

The wind howled down the mountain side, lightening flashed as the thunder roared overhead. The white mech saw his plating begin to glow a fire red, as the paint began to peel. He felt his helm and armor morph, like liquid mercury; his arm guards became more pointed, his servos grew claws, he felt his peds split in the middle giving way to two points. His chin guards snaked down the side of his face to points and the rest of his armor become more pointed. Novaton’s optics offlined for a moment, and when they opened his armor was a gunmetal grey, his servos, hips, and lower legs were black. He saw that the middle part of his arms was red as were his peds. Within the reflection of the swords, he saw that his face was white with black on his checks and chin. But, the most striking feature was his optics, they were red.

When the wind calmed, the crowd gazed in wonder and horror; the once white mech that addressed them was their leader. The ones who spoke out felt ashamed at their statements, but a little voice spoke to Megatron before anyone else could, “Are you the heir I prayed for?”

Megatron smiled at the mechling’s words, “It would seem that Lord Megatronus Prime answered your prayers; so yes, I am the heir. I am Megatron.”

The mechling smiled, before he could say anything, he felt something warm on his arm. Looking down he saw a whites-yellow light on his shoulder. Looking up, little red optics saw light breaking through the black clouds. Everyone in Kaon had to cover their optics for a moment before realizing what it was; Hadeen was finally allowed to shine its light upon the once darkened city. The little mechling turned back towards the grey mech above them and shouted, “All hail Lord Megatron.”

The crowd followed the little one words as the city was filled with cries and shouts of joy, Kaon’s Heir had finally returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron now looks like his Cybertronian form from TFA.


	15. Road to Redemption Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, spring semester has started and has had me in a bind for time. Here is the next chapter and sorry that it is a little short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.

_The crowd followed the little one words as the city was filled with cries and shouts of joy, Kaon’s Heir had finally returned._

The little mechling couldn’t believe that he was standing before the lord of Kaon; his joy soon turned to sorrow and Megatron noticed, kneeling down, “What is wrong little one?”

The little one sniffled and wiped his optics “One of my prayers were answer, but the other one wasn’t. My carrier, she’s dying; I’m scared Lord Megatron” the mechling embraced Megatron, crying.

The large grey mech returned the embrace, “Terminus, this mechling’s carrier needs medical attention immediately.”

The mage disappeared for a moment into the castle and returned with a satchel “Show me the way.”

While the mechling went with Terminus, Megatron turned back towards the crowd “In honor of my return, we shall celebrate not just my return but the return of Hadeen. Let all be welcome into the fortress to rejoice in in this day.” The shouts of the crowd drowned out the rest as Megatron felt his spark swell in pride as he listened to his people.

Back Iacon, Optimus was not faring well. He had been a train wreck since Novaton disappeared and his bonding to Sentinel was coming up, and coming up fast. He didn’t want to bond with the Rodion prince because the young Iacon prince knew that once the sacred vows were said there would be no going back. He would be at the beckon call of Sentinel and forced to bear as many sparklings as possible until he couldn’t take it anymore. The thoughts flooded his processor until he fell into recharge unknowingly.

The next morning as he sat down with his sire and future…bonded, for the morning meal. Optimus let his thoughts drift back to the white mech and the kindness that shone in his optics; it was bad enough that he was gone, he wondered what his life would be like if he was still alive or better yet if another noble was unbonded, at least that would delay the inevitable. “Optimus, you’ve hardly touched your meal, is something wrong?”

The red and blue mech inwardly scoffed at the rhetorical question, ‘of course something is wrong’ “There is sire; I wish you would let me make my own decisions and to whom I wish to bond. I want to love some one as you loved carrier, why won’t you let me follow my own path?”

Ultra Magnus knew his son was always one to ask so many questions, and it pained his spark to see his son this way, “Optimus, I know you had feelings for your slave, but he was not of noble blood and as such was unfit to bond. You’ll learn to love Sentinel as he loves you.”

The as of now unspoken mech, “Your sire is right Optimus, I do love you, and you’ll learn to love me” Sentinel said as he rubbed the other prince’s thigh. The young prince brushed his servo off as the other smirked, one that promised trouble in the future.

Their morning meal was interrupted by a guard rushing in after a young red scout. “Your highness, the city planner wishes to discuss a few details you. She wants to know how you want the main hall to be decorated for your son’s bonding ceremony?”

“Very well Cliffjumper, tell her I’ll meet with her in a few cycles and that I will want to show my son and his future Conjunx as well.”

“Right away King Ultra Magnus.”

After the morning meal was finished, the trio went about their separate ways, Optimus found himself alone in his study rereading some of the old legends about the original thirteen primes when he failed to hear the door open and close again. He was surprised by a blue servo carefully moving in intimate patterns on his back, “I’m surprised you would leave yourself defenseless my dear and since we are alone…” Sentinel forced his lips onto Optimus.

The slightly young prince reeled back in terror, slapping the other prince in the face. “HOW DARE YOU, we are not even bonded yet you still act like we are.” Optimus was fuming by this point and he could feel the growing hatred for Sentinel climb even higher. Without giving any regards to the blue and orange mech, the young mech stormed out of his study; on his way to his berthroom he heard some of Sentinel’s personal henchmechs talking; moving closer, “I’ll tell you what, when our prince bonds with that brat, Kaon will be ours for the taking”, outraged, he ran back to his quarters in disbelief. Slamming the doors shut, his spark was pulsing rapidly and he felt his middle clinch, summoning a guard to fetch the medic Optimus waited.

Ratchet arrived at his quarters to see Optimus lying on the bed holding his middle. “Kid, what is wrong?”

“I don’t know Ratchet, it all started after Sentinel forced a kiss on me and I slapped him for it. Then I overheard that once me and Sentinel bond, Kaon will fall and all who live in it.”

The old healer was in shock, “Optimus, are you sure? Why would anyone want to attack the old mountain city, for any reason?”

The red and blue prince sighed, “I just don’t know Ratchet, but what I do know is that the city won’t stand a chance if Sentinel attacks with both Iacon and Rodion forces.” Optimus rubbed his middle again and the old healer noticed the gesture.

“Optimus, have you been feeling well the past few deca-cycles?”

“Probably just a virus, dealt with them since I was a sparkling.”

“Kid, I have been your personal medic since you were sparked, and I can tell when someone is carrying; now since you hate Sentinel with all your being, who is the sire?”

The red and blue prince was dumbfounded and felt his processor stall, Ratchet diagnosed him as carrying? He couldn’t be, he can’t be; “Ratchet are you…sure?”

The healer didn’t want to bypass the issue, “Yes, I’m sure; now I’ll ask you again, who have you interfaced with?”

With shame, Optimus recalled that the only mech he recharged with was Novaton; he felt his spark clench at the thought of the white mech. “It was Novaton, he was my first and only.”

The medic felt his frame sag, “Optimus, you know what this means right?” He could see the mech looking at him and nod; “You’ll have to tell your sire about it, because if you don’t and he finds out before you tell him…”

“I know, but if I tell him and Sentinel just happens to overhear, Primus, I don’t want to even think about it.” Optimus walked over to his balcony and looked towards the mountains, “Ratchet, I read that if a sire is terminated within the early days of the carrying cycle, then the sparkling is almost always terminated, correct?”

“Yes; where are you going with… oh no, you are not leaving the city to go look after what could be a lifeless shell in the forest somewhere.”

“I have to Ratchet, if you say I am carrying, and if it is evident by now, then Novaton is still alive; hence why the sparkling is still alive. Now I’m going with or without you.”

Later that night after the castle was dark, Optimus packed everything in a small satchel that he would need. He had done some reading earlier that afternoon about how Kaon was once a sanctuary city for anyone seeking asylum, but the there was a downside, the length of asylum equaled the lord of the city discretion or in this case, the Captain of the Guard. Making his way quietly down to the royal stables, Noble was waiting in his stall for the young prince. As he was saddling his zaphorse, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked in on him.

“Prince Optimus, what are you doing here?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be preparing for your bonding ceremony?”

“Bumblebee, Bulkhead, be quiet.” The two younglings stepped back from the startled prince, “I can’t stay here; something has come up and I have to leave.”

Bulkhead was the first to speak, “But, won’t your family miss you? What about Sentinel?”

“There are things in this world that not everyone is privileged to young one” spoke Ratchet before Optimus could answer. “I’ve gathered everything we’ll need kid, and we need to get a move on before the guards make their rounds.”

“Can we come with you, please, it’ll be our first time out of the city, please” asked Bumblebee?

“Yeah, please?”

The prince couldn’t hold out for long against the pleading look in the others’ optics. After some extra time, they didn’t want to waste, the four mechs made their way outside the city through a backdoor trading gate, with no guards surprisingly, and into the forest. Dawn slowly approached as the sun appeared over the horizon. The group had traveled about one hic from Iacon by the time they stopped for a break.

Back in Iacon, Ultra Magnus noticed his oldest son was late that morning. Arriving at his berthroom, he saw it was empty; ordering a search of the castle revealed that his heir was no where to be found and his zaphorse was gone. ‘Must be at one of his hiding spots blowing off some steam before the ceremony. ’Not buying the story at all, Sentinel ordered his mechs to find Optimus while he went to see the king alone.

The group was interrupted from their meal by the rustling of bushes. Grabbing his ax from Noble, Optimus crept closer and closer, only for a black and gold blur to dart out from the undergrowth. Blinking to reset his optics, standing there was one of his sire’s most trusted assassins. “Prowl, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been following you since last night; and I am revealing myself now because we have tails.” This threw everyone for a loop, “What I mean to say is that Sentinel’s mech are following you. We must reach the Kaon border before…” the sound of hounds in the distance, “We need to leave now, and I mean NOW.”

Everyone mounted their zaphorses and took off just as the hounds burst into the clearing. The shouting of mechs in the distance soon grew louder. The forest was thinning until only a small clearing was in sight. Two statues stood on either side of the road, “There’s the border, all we need to do is…” an energy arrow flew past them.

Pyron, Sentinel’s second in command, “There is nowhere for you to run Optimus; come with us now, no one needs to get hurt here.”

The young prince knew that Pyron wouldn’t hurt them unless he had to, but it was either this or live a life in Sentinel’s shadow. Without a second thought, Optimus crossed the border and his friends crossing shortly afterwards. “I claim me and my party in the presence of Lord Onyx Prime, Protector of the Fluorine Forest and Lord Megatronus Prime, Patron to the city of Kaon, sanctuary for me and my party.” There pursuers flinched back from the prince’s decree, as no one would dare to upset the Primes.

Pyron growled under his vents, “You may have won this battle Optimus Prime, but you will lose the war.”

When Pyron and his mechs left, Optimus could feel his spark pounding. He knew that proclaiming in the name of not one, but two Primes, he had to speak with the Captain of the Guard. Leading his group down the road, the trees finally gave way to open fields. Everyone was expecting darkened landscapes, what they did not expect was green rolling cygrass on either side of the road, wild crystals growing here and there, and the most striking of all was the Kaon city banners flying in the gentle wind.

“Optimus, I thought Kaon was dark and dreary; not bright and cheery?”

“On another solar-cycle you would be correct, but it would appear that the Captain is not who we will be speaking with.”

“Then who will we be speaking with” asked Bulkhead?

The young prince took a deep invent, “We will be speaking with the Lord of Kaon.” 


End file.
